A visão de um Sonserino
by Loony13
Summary: Depois da batalha contra Voldemort, os estudantes retornam a Hogwarts para concluir seus estudos. Draco Malfoy não consegue parar de falar sobre seu ódio contra Harry Potter, por isso seus amigos tiveram que tomar uma decisão drástica. Pansy Parkinson e Blaise Zabini mudarão as vidas desses dois garotos com um simples feitiço.
1. Barreira Cinza

_**A Slytherin's view**_

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Eles estavam almoçando em uma segunda-feira. Blaise Zabini se sentia grato por aquele ser o último ano de Hogwarts, ele já não aguentava mais as reclamações de Draco, pior seria se ainda tivesse outro ano por vir.

- Todo mundo pensa que ele é tão especial, o Potter maravilhoso, com sua cicatriz e sua vassoura... – Draco Malfoy dizia em tom sarcástico perante toda a mesa da Sonserina.

- Você já nos disse isso pelo menos uma dúzia de vezes. – Pansy Parkinson respondeu. Ela também já estava de saco cheio do show que Draco fazia todos os dias. - Agora cala a boca.

Blaise rolou os olhos.

- Você quer dizer uma dúzia de vezes só hoje, não é Pansy? – Blaise disse o que pensava. – É provável que essa seja a milésima vez dessa semana.

Todos sabiam que Draco estava obcecado, não parava de falar em Potter por um minuto que fosse. Até mesmo na sala de aula Malfoy achava espaço para sussurrar para eles sobre seu ódio por Potter.

Depois que o Lorde das Trevas se foi, Blaise se sentiu extremamente feliz, apesar de não ter gostado do fato de que todos pensam que o Potter e somente o Potter foi o grande salvador do mundo bruxo. Tudo bem, foi ele quem matou o desgraçado, mas muita gente ajudou.

Quando retornaram para Hogwarts, Blaise acreditava que Draco compartilhasse de seu estado de alegria, mas não foi bem assim. Malfoy estava sim grato pelo Lorde das Trevas estar morto, fato que deixava ele e sua família em paz, porém ter que retornar a Hogwarts para cumprir o último ano não o animou, especialmente pela presença do "Grande salvador".

Desde o dia em que retornaram a escola, Draco não conseguiu controlar a língua, cada vez que via Potter ou pelo menos pensava nele, o falatório começava. Ninguém aguentava mais.

- Eu não tenho culpa se o odeio tanto assim. – Draco tentava se defender enquanto os outros simplesmente o ignoravam. – Eu o odeio tanto... Aquele testa rachada idiota.

E assim continuou pelo resto do almoço.

- Se você não estiver muito ocupado se obcecando pelo Potter, será que a gente poderia ir pra aula de poções? – Pansy perguntou se levantando e puxando Draco pelo colarinho da blusa antes mesmo dele responder.

- Vamos para um lugar onde o incrível Potter vai estar. – Foi o que ele respondeu quando já estavam quase fora do Grande Salão.

- Pelo amor de Merlin! – Pansy deu uma pequena tapa na nuca de Draco, isso fez com que ele se calasse um pouco.

Mas como não foi um feitiço pra calar a boca dele, ao entrar na sala de poções, Draco voltou ao estado normal de reclamações.

- Lá está ele, Blaise. – Draco sussurrou ao ouvido do amigo. – Ele se senta ali como se fosse o dono do mundo.

Por mais que Blaise não gostasse de Harry, ele não podia concordar com Draco. Potter não estava fazendo nada além de estar sentado ao lado dos amigos esperando a aula começar.

- Claro. É ridículo. – Blaise disse só para não contestar Draco.

Blaise se recusou a fazer dupla com Draco, por isso na aula de hoje era ele e Pansy (que também havia se recusado a ficar com Draco). Enquanto isso Malfoy tentava, sem sucesso, fazer sua poção sozinho, mas provavelmente teve seus pensamentos levados de volta para o Potter maravilhoso e acabou fazendo tudo errado. Aquilo fez com que o Professor Slughorn tirasse 10 pontos da Sonserina e os companheiros de Draco ficassem mais irritados com ele.

Quase ao final da aula Blaise reparou que Draco torcia o nariz para os pontos para a Grifinória que a poção de Hermione rendeu.

- Já chega. Não aguento mais isso. – Pansy sussurrou e Blaise percebeu que ela também observava Draco. – Professor? Nós terminamos.

- Oh, sim. Claro que sim, Senhorita Parkinson. Essa poção está muito boa, certamente. – Slughorn avaliou.

- E não vai dar nossos pontos? – Ela perguntou. – Como deu para a Granger?

- A poção da Senhorita Granger foi excepcional... – Ele começou, mas Pansy logo colocou cara feia. – Mas suponho que a vossa estava muito boa também, certamente. Aqui vão 10 pontos para a Sonserina. – E com isso os dispensou da sala.

Pansy saiu arrastando Blaise para fora da sala do mesmo jeito que havia arrastado Draco para fora do Grande Salão. Blaise nem teve a chance de se despedir de Draco ou pelo menos ver que cara ele fazia agora.

- Nós temos que fazer alguma coisa a respeito disso. – Pansy falou no segundo que puseram o pé no corredor fora da sala. – Eu não fiz nada pra merecer um Draco reclamão desse jeito.

- Eu concordo com você cem por cento. Só queria saber de um jeito de resolver esse problema. É nosso último ano na escola e eu gostaria de aproveitar ao invés de escutar reclamações.

- Acontece, Blaise querido, que a garota aqui tem um plano. – Pansy sorriu apontando pra si mesma. Blaise não podia negar que ela tinha um sorriso lindo quando estava determinada.

- E qual seria esse plano, Pansy querida?

- É simples. Nós matamos o Batman. – E riu.

- O que? – Blaise não tinha a menor intensão de matar ninguém.

- Merda, esqueci que você não gosta dessas coisas de Trouxas. Deixa pra lá.

Nesses últimos anos, Pansy começou a ler diversas coisas de trouxas. Segundo ela, como o Lorde das Trevas dizia que era proibido, isso deixava a leitura mais emocionante e perigosa.

- Mas qual é o plano afinal?

- Ok. Primeiro, nós vamos ter que achar um jeito do Draco enfrentar o Potter de uma vez, assim talvez ele cale a boca.

- Você tá pensando num duelo?

- Tá mais pra um ataque surpresa.

- Ah, assim eu aprovo.

- Enfim, eu já pensei em tudo. Primeiro nós vamos entrar na torre da Grifinória, nós dois e o Draco, o Potter vai estar sozinho por lá. Assim, a gente vai deixar que eles resolvam suas diferenças. Tem um pequeno detalhe, mas eu vou deixar como fator de surpresa no meu plano perfeito.

- Ótimo. Maravilhoso. – Blaise se animou com o plano, mas sabia que nunca daria certo do jeito que Pansy pensava. – Exceto que não vai dar. Como é que nós vamos saber que o Potter está sozinho? E como vamos entrar na Grifinória?

- Ah, Blaise, você tem tão pouca fé em mim. – Pansy suspirou. – Eu disse que pensei em tudo, não foi? Eu vou mandar uma coruja pro Potter no nome da Ginny Weasley, pedindo para ele esperar por ela no dormitório dele, pois ela precisa ter uma 'conversa urgente' com ele, a sós.

Os alunos começaram a sair da sala e alguns outros do primeiro ano começaram a chegar para a próxima aula.

Pansy puxou Blaise mais para o canto.

- Brilhante é o que você é. – Blaise disse realmente surpreso, apesar das constantes demonstrações de brilhantismo de Pansy. – E quanto a entrar na Grifinória?

- Essa é a parte mais fácil. – Ela olhou ao redor. – Ei! Você ai da Grifinória. É você mesmo garoto, vem aqui.

- Você nem pense em me bater. – O garotinho disse ao se aproximar.

- Caramba, esses Grifinórios são muito estressados. – Pansy se aproximou do menino. – Na verdade eu estava pensando se você gostaria de ganhar alguns galeões.

- Eu adoraria. – Os olhos do menino brilharam. – O que precisa que eu faça?

- Oh, um Grifinório fácil de ser corrompido. Eu preciso que você me diga a senha da sua sala comunal.

- Me dê o dinheiro primeiro.

Pansy entregou o dinheiro, o garoto sacudiu os ombros e sussurrou a senha ao ouvido da garota.

- É melhor que seja a verdadeira! – Ela gritou para ele enquanto ele entrava na sala de aula. – Amanhã nós podemos agir.

- Um ótimo plano, então. – Blaise disse. – Mas só uma última coisa, nós vamos mesmo deixar que Draco mate o Potter? É possível que ele faça isso, ele tá com muito ódio.

- Olha, eu não gostaria que isso acontecesse, mas também não vou me meter entre eles. Além do que eu acho muito mais fácil o Potter matar o Draco que o contrário. – Ela deu de ombros. – Mas se tudo der certo como eu quero que seja, isso não vai acontecer.

- E o que é que você está planejando?

Pansy não respondeu, apenas sorriu para Blaise, olhou para o lado e viu que Draco estava vindo. Ela deu as costas e foi embora, deixando um Blaise curioso e irritado pela presença de Draco.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Potter Maldito. Eu preciso fazer isso. Pansy e Blaise estão certos, eu tenho que enfrentar esse idiota de uma vez, não adianta mais apenas reclamar, eu preciso agir. Espero por Merlin que esse plano dê certo._

Era isso que Draco pensava, enquanto caminhava ao lado de Pansy e Blaise em direção à Grifinória. A varinha estava em punho e algumas gotas de suor deixavam transparecer sua ansiedade.

- Você tem certeza que isso vai dar certo, Pansy? – Draco estava mais apreensivo do que gostaria de admitir. – E se a sala estiver lotada de gente?

- Vai dar certo. – Pansy falou calmamente. – Vocês garotos têm que começar a confiar em mim, eu sei o que estou fazendo.

- Ela está certa, Malfoy. – Blaise completou.

- Certo, certo. Se for o que você diz.

Draco caminhou em silêncio até a sala comunal, aquele foi provavelmente o período de tempo mais longo que ele passou sem reclamar de Potter naquela semana.

Ao alcançar o retrato da mulher gorda, Draco pensou em desistir. Se suas reclamações estavam incomodando tanto, talvez ele pudesse parar... Mas Pansy já havia dito a senha para o retrato e a mulher os deixou passar.

Lá dentro era muito estranho para três Sonserinos. Diferente da sala comunal a qual estavam acostumados, aquela era altamente iluminada e brilhante, também tinha uma impressão de ser mais aconchegante, mas as cores fortes incomodaram Draco.

Por sorte eles eram os únicos ali. Pontos positivos para o plano de Pansy.

- E agora? Acho que o Potter não está aqui. – Draco disse.

- Calma querido, eu disse pra ele esperar no dormitório. Digamos que lá vai ser mais... _Aconchegante_.

- Ok... – Draco franziu as sobrancelhas.

Pansy não tinha certeza qual das escadas levaria ao dormitório masculino, mas Blaise tentou subir em uma delas e a escada o derrubou. Pansy riu e logo descobriu qual caminho seguir.

Draco seguia na frente, com a varinha em punho. Pansy e Blaise vinham logo atrás, mas eles tinham as varinhas guardadas.

A mão de Draco tremia quando ele a esticou para abrir a porta. Potter estava sentado no que presumidamente seria sua cama.

- Ginny? – Ele franziu a testa. – Mas o que...?

- Acho melhor você ficar paradinho ai, Potty. – Draco se aproximou agradecendo a Merlin por Potter estar desarmado.

- Malfoy? Que diabos está fazendo aqui? E vocês?

- Nós viemos para dar um fim na nossa relação. – Draco respondeu.

- Bem, na verdade mesmo, eu e o Blaise só viemos assistir. Nós não temos nada com você, Potter. – Pansy completou.

Lembrando-se da parte surpresa do plano de Pansy, Blaise se manifestou.

- Você não vai atacar um homem sem varinha, vai Draco?

Mas Draco não respondeu e nem teria tido tempo, já que Potter pulou na cama tentando alcançar sua varinha que estava na mesinha do lado oposto a ele. Draco pulou atrás dele e segurou seu calcanhar, impedindo que ele alcançasse seu objetivo.

- Agora, Blaise. Faça agora. – Pansy sussurrou o mais rápido que pôde. – Eu não vou sujar minha varinha com magia negra.

- Eu pensei que isso não fosse magia negra! – Blaise protestou, mas fez mesmo assim para não perder todo o esforço que teve.

Ele nem se deu ao trabalho de pronunciar o feitiço, apenas firmou o pensamento e balançou a varinha. Ele esperou alguma luz, mas isso não aconteceu. Houve apenas uma vibração mínima. Quando tirou os olhos da varinha e os voltou para onde Draco estava, ele se assustou. Não era para isso acontecer.

- Que porra você fez? – Pansy derrubou a varinha da mão dele. – Não era pra fazer isso!

- Você acha que eu não sei?

Onde antes estava Draco e Potter agora era apenas um espaço vazio. A cama de Potter estava arrumada e parada. Blaise não sabia o que ele tinha feito de errado.

- Blaise, você deveria ter lançado um feitiço pra prender eles em uma caixa transparente, não os fazer desaparecer! – Pansy estava muito irritada ou até quem sabe preocupada com Draco ou mesmo Potter.

- Eu sei, caramba! Eu não faço ideia do que aconteceu! Isso é o que dá usar magia negra.

- Ah, me poupe. A magia negra era apenas pra prendê-los permanentemente. Só assim eles mesmos não poderiam se soltar. Mas agora você estragou todo meu plano!

Blaise se aproximou da cama de Potter tentando ver se o feitiço deixou algum vestígio, quando ele tentou tocar no colchão, sua mão foi impedida por uma barreira.

- Mas que porra...?

-Ah, graças a Merlin! – Pansy gritou. – Agora vamos logo embora daqui.

- O que? Você não está nem um pouco preocupada com o que aconteceu a eles?

- Querido. – Ela fez uma expressão de falsa inocência. – O feitiço que você fez deveria prendê-los numa caixa transparente, mas ao invés disso os prendeu numa espécie de caixa invisível. – Pansy tocou a barreira. – Está vendo? Você fez errado, mas ainda deu certo, vamos sair logo daqui.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco não sabia se poderia vencer Potter em um duelo, não com tanto tempo sem praticar. Por isso, quando Blaise falou aquelas palavras ridículas, ele teve que agir. No momento nem pensou que seria mais eficiente usar a varinha e logo pulou no calcanhar de Potter.

Quando ele estava na cama, pensou ter ouvido Pansy dizer alguma coisa e por isso se virou para ver, mas no segundo seguinte sentiu uma corrente de ar estranha. Nem por isso ele soltou o calcanhar de Potter.

Harry também não havia desistido de lutar pela varinha, apesar do peso extra na perna, ele estava quase alcançando, só mais um pouquinho... Mas a corrente de ar chegou e com ela uma barreira cinza. Não era mais possível ver o mundo exterior: era apenas ele e Malfoy.

- O que foi que você fez, Malfoy? – Harry utilizou do espanto do outro para se soltar e se afastar o máximo que a barreira permitia. – Acha melhor me matar em espaços pequenos?

- O que? Eu não fiz essa merda! – Draco se levantou. Bateu na barreira com o punho, passou as mãos por ela e até tentou gritar por Pansy ou Blaise, nada disso surtiu efeito. – Como eu posso saber que não foi você?

- Como é que eu faria isso, pelos sete infernos? – Potter se levantou na cama. – Foi você que armou tudo isso, você que veio me ameaçar e eu estou até sem varinha, por Merlin!

Draco não se sentia confortável, ele nunca tinha ficado tão perto de Potter, apesar de estarem o mais distantes que a barreira permitia. Eles podiam ficar em pé, mas a largura era exatamente igual a da cama de Potter, que não era grande o suficiente para dar uma distância necessária do seu inimigo.

- Então é isso? Você veio aqui me matar? – Potter perguntou. – Porque se for fazer isso, eu prefiro que faça logo, não estou com paciência. – Ele deslizou pela barreira, sentando na cama.

- Eu não vou... te _matar_, Potter. Não era essa a intenção.

- E qual era a intenção? Me torturar? Agora você perdeu a coragem?

- Você não sabe que eu sou um Malfoy? Eu nunca perco a coragem.

- Olha, _Malfoy_, eu não estou nada feliz com essa situação, se você puder fazer logo o que quer fazer e me deixar ir embora...

- Você ainda não entendeu que não fui eu quem nos prendeu aqui? A última coisa que eu queria era ficar trancado em um local minúsculo com meu inimigo.

- "Inimigo". – Potter suspirou. – Que droga, hein. Pensei que nós já tivéssemos passado disso.

Draco não soube o que responder.

- Se você realmente não vai me matar, será que você poderia fazer a gentileza de baixar essa varinha?

Draco ainda estava inconscientemente com a varinha em punho, ele a colocou no bolso.

- Porque... Porque você acha que nós não seríamos mais inimigos? – Draco tomou coragem de perguntar.

- Na verdade eu nem pensei em 'mais', pra mim nós nunca fomos inimigos.

- Como é que você pode dizer isso, Potter?

- Escuta, eu sempre achei uma criancice ficar chamando você de inimigo. Ainda mais agora, eu pensei que... Sei lá, talvez você tivesse mudado de pensamento, já que Voldemort está morto e você está livre de novo, mas pelo visto eu pensei errado.

- Então é isso, não é? – Draco cruzou os braços, ainda em pé na cama. – Você só quer que eu agradeça a você por sua "ação maravilhosa", não é? Pode esquecer.

- Do que é que você está falando? Acha que eu gostei de ter matado uma pessoa? Acha que isso tudo foi uma experiência maravilhosa pra mim? Você realmente acha que eu me orgulho disso? – Harry abraçou os próprios joelhos. – Eu mal consigo dormir a noite por causa disso! E deixa eu te falar, quando eu durmo, os pesadelos são maravilhosos. Minha vida tá uma belezura, se você quer saber.

Draco não admitiria nem para ele mesmo, mas naquele momento sentiu empatia por Potter. Talvez ele estivesse sendo mesmo um inconsequente, podia ser que Potter não se orgulhasse tanto do que fez.

Malfoy se sentou na cama também.

- Como você não pode se orgulhar? Ele era o bruxo mais cruel da história, todo mundo queria que ele morresse.

- Eu não estou duvidando do caráter dele, até eu queria ele morto. É só que... – Potter tremeu. – Ele era uma pessoa mesmo assim, por mais animalesco que fosse. E eu o matei.

Houve um momento de silêncio constrangedor em que Draco realmente considerou se aproximar de Potter para confortá-lo, mas o senso de realidade o atingiu e ele recusou aquele pensamento imediatamente.

- Eu nem sei por que estou te falando isso. Agora, se não for pedir muito, será que você poderia me dizer o que realmente está fazendo aqui? E vocês não fizeram nada com a Ginny, né?

- Relaxa, a Weasley fêmea nem sabe que você está aqui. Foi a Pansy que escreveu aquela carta.

- Mas o que é que você está fazendo aqui?

- Eu... Não sei, na verdade. Pensei que eu fosse decidir na hora, mas não esperava que _isso_ acontecesse. Maldito inferno.

- Você veio aqui pra me ameaçar e nem sequer sabe o que mais? Malfoy, você precisa deixar esse ódio de lado, não existe mais motivo pra isso. O que foi que eu te fiz? Eu não consigo entender.

- Quer dizer que você já esqueceu tudo que fez contra mim? Que ótima memória de garoto maravilha você tem.

- Então me diz o que eu fiz, talvez assim eu possa entender esse ódio todo.

- Eu não quero falar sobre isso. Nem sei por que estou falando com você. Eu só quero ficar o mais longe possível.

Draco não queria falar para não remoer mais ainda as mágoas que ele vinha remoendo tanto esses dias. Não era possível entender porque de repente tudo em relação à Potter magoava muito mais do que antes.

Antes da guerra, Draco não gostava nem um pouco de Potter, mas é certo que não era desse jeito. Durante a batalha Draco não entregou Potter aos comensais da morte como poderia ter feito. Draco jogou sua varinha para Potter usar, já que a dele estava quebrada. Draco até mesmo comemorou quando soube que Potter tinha vencido e o Lorde das Trevas estava morto.

Porém, no instante em que o novo ano em Hogwarts teve início, uma ira se apossou de Draco. No começo apenas quando via Potter, mas aos poucos foi crescendo até o ponto onde nem mesmo os amigos dele suportavam. O que provavelmente teve a consequência de ele estar aqui hoje, preso com Potter.

- Olha, você não precisa falar, mas aparentemente nós vamos ficar aqui por muito tempo. Talvez uma conversa fosse boa. – Harry deu de ombros.

- Pra você é tudo tão fácil, não é Potter? Trata essa situação como uma brincadeira. Mas tá certo, se você quer mesmo saber, eu digo o que você me fez. Recusou minha amizade inocente quando nós erámos do primeiro ano. Quando eu estava numa porcaria de momento de fraqueza no banheiro porque o Lorde das Trevas estava me _forçando a matar alguém_, você me amaldiçoou e me deixou sangrando lá. E agora, mesmo depois do que eu fiz, arrisquei minha vida pra dizer que eu não te reconhecia para os Comensais e como é que você me retribui? Não me retribuindo de forma alguma.

Potter pareceu chocado ao ouvir as palavras de Draco.

_Que ele sofra._ – Draco pensou. – _Não vai ser um terço do que eu sofri._

- Malfoy eu não... Merda, eu não fazia ideia do quão estúpido eu sou. Hm, tudo bem, eu deveria ter agradecido, afinal você salvou minha vida, não foi? Eu também fui idiota em relação ao banheiro, eu estava muito obcecado por você naquele ano, eu nunca pensaria que Voldemort estava te torturando. Mas quanto ao primeiro ano, eu não posso aceitar, você foi muito babaca com o Ron.

- Quer que eu diga o que? Eu tinha apenas onze anos, era uma criança. Meu pai que vivia reclamando dos Weasleys, eu só repeti o que eu escutei. Eu pensava que meu pai era o homem perfeito, sabe, o modelo de tudo, por isso eu o copiava.

- Se é assim, o que você diz dos Weasleys agora?

- Não sou um fã deles. Mas isso não quer dizer que eu trataria o Weasel como o tratei naquele dia, eu tenho consciência das minhas ações.

- Bem, então eu suponho que eu lhe devo uma dúzia de desculpas, não é? Parece que o babaca aqui foi realmente muito babaca com você.

- Sim, você foi.

Draco não queria agir como um cachorrinho magoado, mas não era todo dia que tinha a chance de receber desculpas de Harry Potter e aquilo era algo que ele não estava disposto a recusar.

- Isso quer dizer que passamos a barreira de inimigos, certo? – Potter perguntou com um sorriso idiota no rosto.

Draco gostaria de dizer que não, que ele o odiaria para todo o sempre, independente da quantidade de desculpas, mas não era o que ele realmente pensava. Para Draco foi possível sentir uma redução no aperto que ele tinha no peito desde o começo do ano.

- Certo. – Draco se limitou a dizer.

Potter estendeu a mão.

- Amigos?

- Eu não iria tão longe. – Draco recusou a mão do outro e voltou a pegar a varinha. – Calma, não vou lhe atacar. É só que... Se vamos dividir essa cama Grifinória minúscula eu vou precisar que você fique daquele lado, enquanto eu fico desse.

Draco colocou a varinha no colchão, tentando ser o mais central que os sentidos dele permitiam que fosse. Potter não se manifestou, simplesmente voltou para o cantinho que estava antes, o mais longe que a barreira permitia.

- Mas só lembrando, você também não foi sempre a vítima. Principalmente com a Hermione. Você a chamou de sangue-ruim tantas vezes, que já perdi a conta.

Ótimo, agora eles falariam do que Draco queria evitar. Desde que percebeu como uma Grifinória como a Hermione era inteligente, ele fez o possível para se sobressair a garota, mas como não foi possível, a alternativa foi insultá-la ao máximo. Não era algo a se orgulhar, o que a inveja fazia.

- Granger é brilhante. – Draco disse, baixo demais quase em sussurro. – Não pensei que meus insultos fossem magoá-la. Fiz porque ela é brilhante até demais para uma Grifinória. Não é algo a se perdoar, mas eu... Eu tive sim inveja dela. Pensei que só seria eu de inteligente em uma casa que não fosse a Corvinal. Já que você admitiu seu erro, suponho que eu devo desculpas a ela, sim.

- Isso é... Estranho. – Potter se esticou, tocando a ponta do dedo na varinha de Draco. – Até que essa barreira cinza está funcionando pra alguma coisa.

- Eu suponho. Mas pelo amor de Merlin, fique no seu lado. – Ele tocou o pé descalço de Potter e o empurrou de volta para o espaço dele. Foi uma sensação estranha, tocar seu antigo inimigo para algo que não envolvia violência.

- Eu estou lembrando agora. Acho que devo a vocês Malfoys muitas coisas. Sua mãe meio que me salvou. Não, na verdade foi exatamente isso que ela fez, salvou minha vida.

- Do que você está falando? Ela nunca me disse nada sobre isso.

- Talvez ela não se orgulhe, mas...

Potter explicou a Draco como na noite em que ele havia "morrido" foi Narcisa quem se arriscou mentindo para Voldemort sobre a vida de Harry. Ele explicou também que ela provavelmente fez isso pelo filho, mas Potter nunca poderia retribuir o favor a Narcisa.

- Uau, minha mãe é mesmo incrível. Eu vou dizer pra ela que o grande Harry Potter está agradecido pelas ações dela.

- Se você deixar de lado a parte do "grande Harry Potter" eu ficaria mais agradecido ainda. Nunca entendi por que as pessoas me glorificam tanto. Como se eu tivesse alguma escolha pra fazer o que eu fiz.

- Sabe, a não ser que você esteja mentindo com uma falsa modéstia. Eu ficaria orgulhoso, se fosse você. O Lorde das Trevas era um filho da puta que merecia morrer, você fez a coisa certa.

- Eu sei disso, mas é que ele era o pior humano, mas ainda era uma pessoa. Minha consciência não para de me dizer que eu sou uma pessoa ruim por ter feito isso.

- Uau, você realmente não se orgulha disso não é?

- Nem um pouco.

- Isso significa que você ficou, digamos, traumatizado pelo que aconteceu? Pelo que você fez?

- Eu não sei o que significa exatamente estar traumatizado, mas se for passar noites em claro, ter pesadelos ou até mesmo sustos durante o dia, então acho que isso me traumatizou, sim.

- Isso é terrível. Você faria de novo, se tivesse a chance?

- Provavelmente. Voldemort era um filho da puta, como você disse.

Draco riu, impressionado pelo fato de eles estarem falando civilizadamente um com o outro. Realmente aquela barreira cinza estava servindo para diversas coisas.

- Você acha que a gente tá aqui há quanto tempo? – Draco perguntou ao encostar a cabeça na barreira. Ele já estava cansado e suas costas doíam da posição que se encontrava.

- Uma hora? Talvez duas. Eu não sei muito bem.

- Eu quero sair daqui, não aguento mais. – Foi o que ele disse, mas no fundo, no fundo mesmo havia uma parte dele que estava inacreditavelmente apreciando aquela conversa.

- É.

Draco pensou, mas não fazia ideia do que mais poderia acrescentar a conversa. Suas bochechas ficaram vermelhas por constrangimento. Graças a Merlin Potter tinha uma coleção de falas muito maior que a dele.

- Você acha que se eu tivesse aceitado sua amizade lá no primeiro ano nós seriamos mesmo amigos?

- Eu não sei. – Draco corou mais ainda. – Talvez, se você se esforçasse.

- Vamos apenas dizer se ambos se esforçassem a amizade poderia funcionar. – Harry sorriu e desviou os olhos de Draco, talvez para imaginar como aquela outra realidade seria.

Enquanto isso Draco começou a se perguntar por que diabos ele estava pensando no outro agora com 'Harry' ao invés do usual 'Potter'.

Sua consciência foi se tranquilizando enquanto Harry ainda sorria sozinho. Ele esticou as pernas quando o sono se aproximou e deslizou para o lado. Quando piscou pela última vez só viu um sorriso curto e um brilho verde dos olhos de Harry. Esticou-se um pouco mais quando fechou os olhos e seus pés tocaram alguma coisa quente, não era sua varinha, mas o pé de Harry. Draco não se deu ao trabalho de se afastar.

...

Depois do que pareceram apenas segundos para Draco, ele recobrou a consciência, mas logo percebeu que muito tempo havia passado. Harry também dormia de forma muito dolorida, encolhido no canto da cama. Apesar de ele ocupar um espaço minúsculo, tinha a perna esticada. Draco se manteve imóvel, apesar do rápido calor que atingiu suas maças do rosto. Harry tinha a perna esticada, só uma, a que estava enrolada na de Draco.

Draco fez o possível para permanecer no lugar, deixou de respirar o quanto pôde. Mas o que acordou Harry não foi ele, mas sim a corrente de ar que os atingiu.

Ao acordar, Harry teve o mesmo impulso de Draco de permanecer imóvel. Quando os olhos verdes encontraram os olhos cinzas, Harry também corou.

A barreira foi brutamente levada embora, e como Harry estava apoiado nela, fez com que ele tombasse para trás, batendo a cabeça na parede. Com isso, o contato com a pele de Draco também se desfez.

Draco teve a sorte de não tombar para o chão, que é o que teria acontecido se ele não estivesse completamente deitado na cama de Harry. Ele sentiu que a sorte se foi junto com a barreira, quando a primeira coisa que viu foi a cabeleira ruiva de Ron Weasley.

- Harry?! – Weasley gritou, aparentando não ter visto Draco. – Você está bem, cara? Nós pensamos por um momento que o pior tinha acontecido.

- Ron, nem ouse falar isso! – Granger protestou e se deslocou para ajudar Harry a sair da cama. Só nesse momento que os dois reconheceram Draco, que ainda não tinha se movido, desejando que Harry voltasse à posição que estava antes.

- Que diabos está fazendo aqui? – Foi Granger quem falou.

- Malfoy? Eu deveria saber que isso foi obra sua. – Weasley ignorou Harry e se virou para Draco, agarrando seu colarinho. – O que foi que você fez com o Harry?

- Ron! Para com isso agora! – Harry se manifestou. – Não foi ele quem fez isso. Eu... Eu não sei quem foi.

- Mas o que ele faz aqui? – Granger perguntou.

- É, o que ele faz aqui? Você veio atentar contra Harry, não foi? Já não basta o que ele está sofrendo? – Weasley balançou Draco violentamente. Por mais que tentasse, Draco não conseguia proferir uma palavra.

- Eu já falei que ele não fez nada! – Harry parecia envergonhado com a última frase que o Weasley disse. – Deixa ele em paz, Ron!

Harry pulou entre Draco e Weasley, separando os dois.

- Vai Draco, sai logo daqui antes que o Ron queira fazer mais alguma coisa.

Draco se virou e pegou a varinha. Na correria nem teve tempo de perceber que Harry usou seu primeiro nome, ele não sabia por que seu coração batia tão rápido de forma calorosa. Draco desceu as escadas do dormitório correndo, ignorando o espanto dos Grifinórios presentes na sala comunal. Ele simplesmente correu e não olhou pra trás.

**FIM DO CAPÍTULO 1**


	2. Eu Só Queria Dormir

**CAPÍTULO 2**

- Eu estou tão feliz que meu plano funcionou. – Pansy se gabava pela terceira vez, agora que Draco voltara a falar com ela. – Eu sei que foi sofrido, mas viu só? Draco nunca mais tocou no nome do Potter.

- Fico feliz que tenha acabado. – Blaise falou. – O único problema é que isso acabou com nosso jogo de bebidas.

- Que jogo de bebidas? – Draco perguntou com um olhar desconfiado.

Blaise ficou vermelho e baixou a cabeça, não querendo falar.

- Ah, agora que acabou não vejo problema em contar pra ele. – Pansy se aproximou e pôs um braço ao redor do pescoço de Draco. – Nós aqui da Sonserina temos, na verdade _tínhamos_ um jogo. Cada vez que você falava o nome do Potter, nós tomávamos uma dose de bebida, qualquer que fosse.

- _O que?_ – Draco se afastou de Pansy com uma expressão azeda. – Então além de tudo, vocês ainda estavam se embriagando as minhas custas? Que amigos vocês são.

Draco saiu da sala comum e se dirigiu a sua cama, como tinha feito tantas vezes nesses dois dias depois do que ele passou a chamar de "acidente". Era cedo, numa manhã de sexta-feira e os alunos se preparavam para as aulas, o dormitório estava vazio.

No dia do acontecimento, Blaise foi o primeiro a se desculpar com Draco e perguntar se ele estava bem. Draco obviamente não desculpou, mas eles voltaram a se falar rapidamente, já que Draco tinha plena certeza do motivo de tudo aquilo ter sido a mente maldosa de Pansy. Apesar disso, ele voltou a falar com ela também, dois dias depois, quando Blaise a convenceu a dizer as exatas palavras "Me perdoe por ter te prendido com o Potter, sei que deve ter sido uma tortura cruel", ela ainda completou com as próprias palavras depois de Draco aceitar o perdão: "Mas afinal, foi por uma boa causa".

Draco realmente parou de falar o nome de Harry. _Potter_, ele se obrigou a lembrar, não Harry. Na verdade ele prometeu pra si mesmo que nunca, _nunca_ mais pensaria nele, independente do que acontecesse. Mesmo assim, seus pensamentos o traíram.

Ele até evitou as aulas em comum com a Grifinória para não ter a promessa quebrada e voltar a pensar em Potter. Faltou algumas outras aulas também, se sentia exausto.

Quando ele fugia da sala comunal para evitar as outras pessoas e deitava em sua cama para descansar, ou até à noite quando tentava dormir, a tentativa era sempre inútil. Desde o "acidente" ele não fechou os olhos por nem um minuto. O sono estava sempre presente desde a primeira noite, mas ele não conseguia se livrar dele. Tentou dormir na sua cama, na cama de Blaise, em uma das poltronas da sala comunal, em um dos bancos do grande salão, tentou até mesmo o chão dos pátios, mas nada que tentava funcionava.

Ele pensou em procurar ajuda talvez com Madame Pomfrey, mas o medo das perguntas era maior que o sono. Se ele falasse com qualquer um, eles tentariam descobrir o que causou aquilo, Draco temia ser a maldição que Blaise lhe lançou.

Agora novamente tentava sua cama. Essa foi uma das piores tentativas, já que além de cansado demais, estava irritado com o tal jogo de bebidas que aparentemente acontecia frequentemente debaixo do nariz dele, mas que ele nunca percebeu.

_De qualquer forma,_ – Pensou Draco – _foda-se. Vou dar um jeito nisso, não vai ser necessário ajuda de ninguém. Posso muito bem me virar sozinho._

Desistindo de dormir, ele se levantou e pegou seu material da aula de runas antigas. Saiu da sala comunal muito antes do necessário e seguiu para a sala de aula. Na metade do caminho lembrou que Granger também fazia essa aula, mas relutante seguiu caminhando, pelo menos ele seria o único na sala de aula por um tempo.

Errado. Granger já estava lá quando ele entrou.

- Porra. – Ele xingou baixinho.

Granger se remexeu em seu lugar quando viu Draco. Ele se sentiu incomodado quando ela se levantou. Tentando evitar o contato visual com ela e se sentou o mais afastado possível de onde ela estava.

Segundos depois, Draco sentiu dois dedos o tocarem.

- O que você quer, Granger? – Ele perguntou antes mesmo de se virar.

- Hm... – Ela parecia incomodada. – Se você não se importar, talvez pudesse responder algumas perguntas? Somente se você quiser, é claro.

- Certo, vá em frente Granger. – Draco empurrou uma cadeira com o pé para ela sentar.

- Ah, não precisa, vai ser rápido. – Ela não sentou e manteve a expressão de desconforto. – Hm... Naquele dia em que você e Harry, você sabe. Você pode me dizer exatamente o que aconteceu?

- Por que diabos você quer saber sobre isso? Acordou hoje com um desejo de se meter na vida dos outros, por acaso?

- Não! Eu só... Estou preocupada por Harry, ele está estranho desde então e eu queria descobrir o que realmente aconteceu naquela cama.

- Ei, cuidado com o que você fala. – Draco ficou vermelho sem perceber. – Olha, tudo o que eu estou tentando fazer é esquecer o "acidente" e esquecer Potter. Essa conversa não está me ajudando a fazer isso.

- Eu entendo, mas se você pudesse apenas esclarecer isso... É só uma coisa, Malfoy. Talvez Harry precise de ajuda, ele não nos diz nada, a não ser quando diz que a culpa não foi sua. Por favor.

- Se está tão desesperada, eu digo, mas não vou dar todos os detalhes porque não sou repórter do Profeta Diário.

- Qualquer coisa que disser vai ser de grande ajuda. – Granger se sentou.

Draco resumiu o máximo que pôde, deixando de fora o motivo de estar ali no quarto de Harry... No quarto de _Potter_. Granger não fez nenhuma pergunta, talvez porque já sabia que Draco não responderia. A culpa caiu toda em Blaise e Pansy, mas de alguma forma ela não estava irritada com eles.

- Se eu não estiver incomodando mais, talvez aconteceu alguma coisa estranha enquanto vocês estavam presos? – Foi o que ela disse timidamente quando Draco terminou, olhando para os próprios pés.

_Diversas coisas estranhas aconteceram enquanto estávamos presos._ – Draco quis dizer.

- Nada de estranho. A não ser que você conte ficar sem fôlego ao dividir uma cama com a pessoa que você mais queria manter distância. – Sarcasmo poderia ter sido seu nome do meio.

- Hm, certo. – Ela se levantou e se afastou de Draco. – Muito obrigada, Malfoy. Talvez eu possa fazer alguma coisa pra ajudar o Harry.

- E o que há de errado com ele? – Ele perguntou mesmo com metade de seu corpo tentando impedi-lo. – Por acaso ele está sem dormir?

- Eu não sei exatamente, mas não acho que seja isso. Ron disse que ele estava dormindo. Mas por quê? Você não está conseguindo dormir?

- O que? Não, eu nunca disse isso.

- Ah, ok. Obrigada de novo, Malfoy. – Ela deu um pequeno sorriso e se foi para o outro lado da sala.

- Granger? – Draco chamou ao se virar para ela, lembrando-se da conversa que tinha tido com Potter sobre as coisas erradas que ele fez. – Eu só queria... Pedir desculpas, pela forma como te tratei. Especialmente quando te chamava de Sangue-ruim, aquilo não foi nada legal. Você é uma pessoa brilhante e não merece ser xingada desse jeito. – Draco falou tudo com um fôlego só para não desistir no meio do caminho.

- Isso foi... Ótimo. – Granger não sabia o que falar, mas a expressão que estampava no rosto provava a Draco que ela estava espantosamente contente. – Obrigada por admitir isso, significa muito Malfoy.

Passaram alguns minutos estranhos com apenas os dois na sala, mas Draco se tranquilizou quando outros alunos começaram a entrar.

Foi difícil, mas ele conseguiu prestar atenção durante as duas aulas seguidas. Se conseguisse dormir, com certeza teria caído sobre os pergaminhos em que escrevia.

Granger foi a primeira a sair da sala quando o professor liberou a turma, a garota correu nos corredores, provavelmente para dizer o que Draco havia lhe dito ao resto da sua turminha.

Ficando para trás, Draco foi um dos últimos a se retirar, ele não tinha energia o suficiente para guardar suas coisas com rapidez, nem para se apressar para fora da sala.

Depois de um longo tempo se arrastando pelos corredores, Draco alcançou o Grande Salão, seu estômago roncando de fome. Ele abriu as portas com dificuldade e observou o banco na mesa da Sonserina mais afastado das pessoas.

Infelizmente esse banco estava distante da entrada, na ponta oposta da mesa e foi preciso mais alguns minutos para se arrastar até lá. Quando alcançou seu objetivo, Draco estava mais exausto do que jamais lembrou estar. Ele pensou que naquele lugar nada o perturbaria.

Errado de novo. Potter estava sentado na mesa da Grifinória da mesma forma que ele na da Sonserina, o mais afastado das pessoas, mas o mais próximo de Draco. Estavam de costas um para o outro.

Quando Potter se virou , Draco fingiu não ver, mas ele era insistente e por isso chamou por Draco.

- Ei Malfoy. – Potter parecia realmente estranho, como Granger havia dito.

- O que você quer, Potter?

- Eu preciso mesmo falar com você.

- _Porra_. Certo, mas não aqui.

Draco não se virou mais, não queria ser visto em público conversando com Potter. Pelo menos Pansy estava distante o suficiente para não ver aquilo.

Ele comeu lentamente, na esperança de Potter ir embora logo e o deixar em paz. A comida foi mastigada com dificuldade, a energia estava pouca até mesmo para comer.

Draco se levantou, também lentamente como tudo o que ele fazia nesses dias. Foi caminhando para fora do Grande Salão, ainda sem saber onde seria um bom lugar para conversar com Potter, já que ele não havia se esquecido de segui-lo para fora do Salão.

Abriu as portas da escola e agora se encontrava, juntamente com Potter, em um pátio felizmente vazio. _Aqui servirá_, ele pensou.

- Tudo bem, vamos acabar logo com isso. O que é que você quer?

- Eu queria saber se você está bem.

- Está preocupado comigo, Potter?

- É, acho que sim. Depois de ficarmos presos eu nunca mais te vi em nenhuma aula e você parece estar tão mal, não sei o que está acontecendo, talvez eu esteja me sentindo culpado?

- Culpado pelo o que? Se eu lembro bem, quem nos prendeu lá foi o Blaise, não você. Agora quem precisa de preocupação é você. A Granger veio pedir minha ajuda, acredite ou não, ela queria saber o que aconteceu naquele dia, disse que você não estava nada bem. E pelo que eu obviamente consigo ver, você não está bem mesmo.

- Ela não precisava ter feito isso. Não é nada, acredite, eu estou bem.

- Você não parece bem. – Draco nem sabia por que continuava tendo aquela conversa.

- Mas eu estou, apesar disso. Olha, talvez você precise ver alguém? Talvez se fosse à enfermaria...

- Pelo amor de Merlin! Eu estou bem, não preciso da sua preocupação. Se isso for tudo, adeus.

_Harry_ segurou no braço de Draco antes de ele se afastar para ir embora.

- Só... Se você precisar de algo, pode me falar, certo?

- Como se eu precisasse de algo vindo de você. – Draco puxou o braço para longe da mão de... Qual o sobrenome dele mesmo? _Potter_. Ele se afastou de Potter e precisou disfarçar um repentino frio que o abraçou.

Por uma parte de segundo quando Draco olhou para trás, ele pôde perceber a expressão magoada que Potter apresentava. Sentiu-se culpado por algum tempo, mas voltou a lembrar da promessa de não pensar em Potter, seja qual for o motivo.

Agora tinha uma aula de transfiguração e Draco se forçou a ir, mesmo sabendo que Potter estaria lá. Ele se apressou ao máximo que o cansaço permitiu, conseguindo chegar antes da maioria dos alunos, inclusive Potter.

Atrasado, o outro chegou vários minutos depois, ofegando. Potter sentou-se sozinho, afastado dos amigos. E mais uma vez Draco quebrou a promessa de não pensar nele.

Duas aulas seguidas novamente e Draco estava mais do que exausto quando terminou, nem percebeu quando a Professora MacGonagall liberou a turma.

- Senhor Malfoy? Você está bem, meu garoto? – Professora MacGonagall perguntou depois de todos terem deixado a sala.

- Não. Quer dizer, sim. Eu estou bem, estou ótimo. Não entendo o motivo da preocupação, Professora.

- Tudo bem, se é o que você diz, mas está muito estranho. Se estiver com qualquer problema procure algum funcionário da escola. Como diretora é minha obrigação manter a saúde dos alunos, entendido?

- Entendido, Senhora.

- Bom. Agora você já pode sair da sala, sim?

Draco não perdeu tempo em dar uma resposta, mas gastou aqueles segundos para olhar para trás e percebeu que MacGonagall repetia aquelas mesmas palavras para Potter, mas foi logo embora sem ficar para escutar.

Não comeu, nem tomou banho. Apenas se deitou na cama, ainda cedo para ele, mas não em dias como esses. Rezou para todos os deuses que conhecia, até inventou alguns. O resultado foi como os das noites passadas. E ele já não aguentava mais.

O choro foi inevitável, assim como o grito oco que saiu de sua garganta. Ele se remoeu na cama passando o cobertor pela cabeça, na esperança de que ninguém havia escutado. As lágrimas ainda vinham, dessa vez talvez não só por um motivo.

- O que foi que aconteceu? – Era uma voz feminina. Pansy, ele deduziu, mas isso não significa que ele iria lhe dar atenção. Ela estava sentada na cama dele, mesmo com os sussurros que ele ouvia dos outros garotos dizendo que aquele não era lugar para uma menina. – _Mulher._ – Ela replicou e continuou. – Draquinho, você está bem?

- Vai embora daqui imediatamente. – Draco falou por entre as cobertas.

- Só se você provar que está bem.

- Certo Pansy. – Ele falou calmamente e retirou o cobertor apenas da cabeça. – Eu estou completamente bem, está vendo? – As lágrimas ainda estavam visíveis e agora algumas outras tímidas começavam a cair. – AGORA VAI EMBORA DAQUI! TODOS VOCÊS!

A fúria piorou seu estado, gastando o resto de energia que ainda tinha. Ele reparou enquanto os Sonserinos o deixavam sozinho no quarto, Pansy ficando pra trás para olhar pra ele mais um pouco. Draco não deu importância, voltando-se para baixo do cobertor e para as lágrimas.

Quando percebeu que todos haviam indo embora, se levantou para colocar o pijama, talvez o conforto das roupas o deixasse mais propício ao sono.

Desejou que chorasse até dormir, mas em um determinado momento as lágrimas secaram e ele não aguentava mais se remexer na cama.

Olhou ao redor e percebeu que não havia nenhuma luz acesa e todos os outros estavam em suas camas. Empurrou o cobertor para o lado e pôs as pernas para fora da cama. De alguma forma chorar daquela maneira tinha lhe dado algum resquício de energia. Não se importou se ainda estava usando pijama, não era para haver ninguém acordado mesmo. Além do mais, amanhã seria sábado e os alunos dormiriam até mais tarde, ele estava a salvo.

Caminhando silenciosamente demorando apenas para pegar o casaco e não congelar de frio, saiu da sala comunal. Deixou as masmorras com receio de esbarrar em algum professor, já que não enxergava quase nada por conta da escuridão, mas conseguiu passar por tudo isso com sucesso.

Por algum motivo sentiu um desejo de sentar-se ao ar livre, então foi para o pátio mais próximo, apertando o casaco contra o corpo quando abriu as portas para fora da escola. Aquele lugar não satisfez seu desejo, por isso continuou caminhando até encontrar um lugar sem bancos, com árvores que pareciam pedir que ele se sentasse próximo a elas.

E assim ele fez, caminhou até uma delas planejando sentar no local oposto a onde vinha.

- Eu não acredito. – Ele disse em voz alta, realmente sem acreditar. – Você está mesmo aqui ou eu finalmente consegui dormir e isso é um pesadelo?

Potter estava sentado exatamente no lugar onde ele pretendia sentar, dando de ombros. Ele também usava seu pijama com um casaco aparentemente mais frio que o de Draco, ele tremia um pouco. Afastou-se para o lado deixando espaço para Draco sentar.

- Eu acho que estou mesmo aqui. Se bem que eu queria que fosse um sonho, assim eu também estaria dormindo. – Potter respondeu.

- Que inferno. – Draco se rendeu e sentou ao lado dele. – Você também não conseguiu dormir?

- É. Bem, na verdade desde quando nós ficamos presos naquela caixa eu não consigo mais dormir. Pensei que já tinha passado dessa fase, isso é péssimo.

- Como assim dessa fase? Você já tinha ficado assim?

- Sim. Eu não... Eu não gosto muito de falar sobre isso, mas quando eu forçadamente matei Voldemort... Na verdade você sabe disso. Eu fiquei muito mal, como eu disse. Eu não conseguia dormir, não importava o que eu fizesse, tentei tomar poção do sono e nem isso serviu. É uma droga que esteja acontecendo de novo e, bem, isso me assusta pra caramba. Quem sabe o que pode estar acontecendo de novo.

- Isso é péssimo mesmo. – Draco sentiu a necessidade de impedir que Harry se sentisse em perigo novamente. – Mas na realidade eu acho que dessa vez o motivo não é nada parecido com isso.

- Porque você diz isso?

- Porque eu estou tendo o mesmo problema.

- Você está? Desde aquele dia?

- Exatamente. Desde o acidente.

- Sem ofensa, mas isso é um alívio. Quer dizer, eu não estou feliz por você está sem dormir nem nada, mas é que é uma coisa ótima isso não estar relacionado a Voldemort.

- Eu entendo. Também estou aliviado por você também estar assim. Muito provavelmente isso tudo tem relação com a porcaria da maldição que Blaise lançou na gente.

- Verdade. Nós precisamos fazer alguma coisa sobre isso.

- Certamente.

Draco tentou se levantar, mas a energia que havia recuperado se desfez num piscar de olhos. Potter se mexeu ao lado dele com a mesma tentativa inútil.

- Você se sente cansado? – Draco perguntou.

- Mais do que eu aparento. – Potter respondeu. – Nós podemos fazer alguma coisa sobre isso mais tarde.

- Amei esse plano. – Estranhando ter dito uma palavra relacionada a amor perto de Harry, Draco se encostou ao tronco da árvore. Harry olhou para o lado e imitou o que ele fez.

- Você acha que deu alguma coisa errada com a maldição ou foi mesmo a intensão? – Harry perguntou, próximo demais do rosto de Draco.

- Isso foi especificamente uma ideia da Pansy. Ela tem uma tendência enorme a praticar maldades, então eu não duvido nada.

- Mas...

- Shhhhh. – Draco impediu que Harry continuasse colocando dois dedos nos lábios dele. – Não vamos falar agora, ok?

- Certo.

E eles voltaram a se encostar completamente na árvore. Acidentalmente o pescoço de Draco deslizou para o lado, sendo impedido de cair pelo ombro de Harry. Nenhum dos dois se incomodou, ou talvez nem perceberam, segundos depois o pescoço de Harry fez o mesmo, encostando sua cabeça na de Draco. E foi assim que depois de três noites acordados eles finalmente conseguiram dormir.

XXXXXXXXXXX

A manhã chegou silenciosa. Se não fosse pela luz do sol nos olhos de Draco, ele nunca teria acordado.

_Que diabos estou fazendo aqui fora?_ – Foi seu primeiro pensamento.

_Não acredito que finalmente consegui dormir!_ – Foi o segundo, acompanhado por um sorriso.

_Esse é o Harry?_ – Foi o terceiro, fazendo o sorriso sumir e uma expressão de desespero aparecer.

Novamente havia dormido ao lado de Harry com seus corpos se tocando. Novamente tinha sido o primeiro a acordar. E novamente quebrava a promessa quando pensou em Harry de uma forma que nunca planejou pensar.

Ele não soube o que fazer. Queria sair dali, mas sua cabeça estava entre o ombro e a cabeça de Harry... De _Potter_, ele não podia esquecer. Se ele se levantasse, Potter acordaria e não era isso que ele queria, apesar de tudo ele merecia algum tempo de sono. Começou a sentir dor onde o pescoço estava dobrado e soltou um pequeno gemido, mas foi mais alto do que ele esperava e os olhos verdes focaram nele.

Potter piscou três vezes olhando para Draco. Nenhum dos dois ousou se afastar. Pelo menos até que Potter dissesse:

- Puta merda, eu consegui dormir!

Draco se afastou, com as bochechas rosadas. O sol já aparecia, mas o frio continuava e ao se afastar de Potter ele perdeu metade do calor do corpo.

- Você conseguiu também? – Ele sorriu.

- Sim. – Draco não conseguia olhar para ele.

- Isso é ótimo. Quer dizer que a maldição foi quebrada.

- Sim.

- Mesmo assim eu ainda estou com sono. Você não?

- Sim.

- Você está bem? – Potter se aproximou, tocando o ombro de Draco, trazendo consigo uma onda de calor.

- Sim. Eu só... Eu ainda preciso dormir. Hm... É isso então. Tchau.

E se foi, deixando um Potter perplexo para trás, junto com o calor.

Draco correu pelos corredores, já que agora tinha energia o suficiente. Nem se importou em fazer silêncio quando chegou ao quarto, Blaise jogou um travesseiro nele. Ainda era muito cedo, provavelmente o sol tinha acabado de aparecer.

Jogando o casaco de qualquer jeito no chão, Draco pulou na cama embaixo das cobertas, com a felicidade de saber que conseguiria dormir.

Errado de novo.

**FIM DO CAPÍTULO 2**


	3. Talvez As Coisas Fossem Diferentes

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Ele não voltou a chorar, mas a raiva estava lá. Tanto por não conseguir dormir, como por não cumprir a promessa que fez a si mesmo e parar de pensar em Harry. _Potter_, ele gritou consigo mesmo. Os nomes se misturavam constantemente agora.

Porque ele não conseguia dormir? A maldição já foi quebrada, ele já havia dormido uma vez. Claro que não foi o suficiente para recuperar todas aquelas noites acordado. Ele não queria, mas estava a ponto de falar com Blaise sobre o que aconteceu.

Três horas depois de ter conseguido dormir encostado em uma árvore ao lado de Harry Potter, Draco se levantou da cama para tomar banho e se livrar daquela raiva.

Surpreendentemente ele se acalmou depois do banho demorado. Penteou os cabelos o melhor que pôde, escolheu roupas quentes e confortáveis, usou seu melhor perfume e desceu para encontrar os amigos na sala comunal.

Não que ele estivesse se sentindo completamente bem, mas estava extremamente melhor que ontem quando não havia dormido.

- Você está tão diferente, Draquinho! – Pansy percebeu a melhora do estado dele.

- Eu não sei o que quer dizer, mas obrigado.

- Ah, por favor, é claro que você sabe. Está vendo, parar de falar do Potter está te fazendo super bem. Nós precisamos comemorar, todos nós. – Ela subiu em uma das cadeiras mais próxima. – Escuta pessoal! Quem for a Hogsmeade hoje já está convidada para nossa pequena grande comemoração... – Ela olhou com piedade para Draco. – Uma comemoração sem nenhum motivo aparente. Então apareçam no nosso local de encontro de sempre. – Desceu da cadeira, olhou em volta e deu uma pequena exclamação. – Ah, é claro, não apareçam se forem do terceiro ano ou menos, isso seria... Estranho.

- Festa hoje? – Blaise se juntou ao alvoroço. – Por causa do Draco, estou certo?

- Claro que está! – Pansy estava mais feliz que o comum. – Você já viu como ele está ótimo? Olhe só pra ele.

- Verdade.

- Já chega, né? Parem de me encher o saco, eu nem queria essa porcaria de comemoração sem sentido. – Draco jogou o casaco por cima dos ombros na intensão de sair da sala.

- Ah, qual é! Não fica assim, Draquinho. Só... Aparece na festa, ok? Vai ser muito divertido.

- Certo! – Ele disse antes de fechar a porta ruidosamente atrás de si.

A última coisa que precisava era uma festa para comemorar a sua "separação" de Potter, festa essa que só serviria para lhe fazer lembrar ainda mais do garoto.

Mas que seja. Ele não iria ficar pensando nele, afinal era uma festa, certo? Ele faria o que pessoas normais fazem em festas.

Quando ele deixou as masmorras, percebeu que várias pessoas já se locomoviam para a entrada da escola para em seguida ir a Hogsmeade. Ele se infiltrou entre os alunos que estavam na frente, para conseguir a permissão primeiro. Ninguém deu importância para ele, por isso foi um dos primeiros a entrar na segunda carruagem que partia em direção á cidade.

A viagem passou praticamente despercebida, ele estava sonhando acordado, já que nunca mais tinha tido um sonho propriamente dito.

Nem se deu conta de que chegaram, assim como não conseguiu lembrar sobre o que o sonho era. Só acordou para o mundo quando um dos garotos que dividia a carruagem com ele o cutucou.

- Nós chegamos! – O garoto gritou quase ao ouvido dele, o que o fez se remexer rapidamente no assento e pular para fora do carro sem olhar pra trás.

O que ele faria aqui sem ninguém? Talvez bater a cabeça na parede repetidamente para conseguir perder os sentidos e dormir um pouco.

_Cale a boca!_ – Ele gritou internamente para si mesmo.

Acabou indo para o local de encontro dos Sonserinos, para esperar pela festa. Não estava nem um pouco confortável naquele lugar, mas pelo menos era mais quente que o lado de fora.

Ali nem ao menos tinha nome. Ficava atrás da Zonko's. Era um lugar apertado se comparado aos outros bares de Hogsmeade. Tinha cinco mesas com poucas cadeiras cada, mas o que era melhor daquele lugar era a pequena caixa de som e a pista de dança.

Antigamente Draco o via como um lugar aconchegante em que dividia momentos com seus amigos, mas agora nem sabia mais.

Ele pediu uma cerveja amanteigada só para não ficar sem fazer nada, sentou-se em uma das mesas e esperou. Os outros demoraram a chegar. Pansy foi a primeira a entrar pela porta.

- Draco! Que tristeza é essa? – Bateu na mesa em que ele estava sentado. – Uma rodada pra todo mundo e vamos começar essa festa!

Uma música agitada começou a tocar, Draco nunca soube quem a colocou. Os Sonserinos começaram a se aglomerar por todos os lados. Draco estranhou toda aquela bebedeira ainda tão cedo no dia, geralmente eles só faziam aquilo durante a noite.

Algumas músicas depois, Draco foi retirado de seus pensamentos.

- Vamos lá, Draco. – Blaise o puxou da cadeira. – Nós estamos aqui pra comemorar, não é?

- Eu suponho. – Draco se deixou ser levado e dançou o resto da música ao lado de Blaise.

Draco se balançou aproveitando o ritmo da música, mas alguma coisa não parecia certa. Blaise não parecia ser ele mesmo.

Quando Draco olhava diretamente para ele, não havia nada de estranho. Mas se ele focasse em outra pessoa e o observasse pelo canto do olho Blaise não tinha mais a pele negra, nem cabelos controlados ou olhos escuros. Ele tinha uma pele bronzeada e cabelos espetados, o mais impressionante era o brilho verde que vinha de seus olhos.

Na primeira vez que Draco percebeu isso, ele pulou pra longe assustado. Mas decidiu que foi apenas um truque da sua mente cansada. Quando aconteceu novamente, ele ignorou. Mas uma terceira vez foi demais e ele teve que parar.

Blaise correu atrás dele para saber se estava bem, ao que ele respondeu com um aceno de cabeça.

- Só preciso de um ar puro, sabe. – E saiu do bar.

_Isso não está acontecendo, eu estou sonhando, certo?_

Mas por dentro ele sabia que não era um sonho. Harry Potter agora literalmente assombrava seus pensamentos.

Tentando se acalmar ele caminhou até o local mais tranquilo que pôde pensar. A livraria era uma boa opção, o cheiro dos livros o faria relaxar.

A Floreios e Borrões estava cheia como sempre, mas alguma coisa naquela multidão serviu para o que ele pretendia. A histeria diminuiu.

Ele olhou alguns dos livros que pensava em comprar. Tirou um das prateleiras e se dirigiu para o vendedor mais próximo, mas foi impedido por um caos de cabelos em seu rosto.

- Desculpe. – Ele disse a pessoa em que havia se esbarrado.

- Sem problema. – Respondeu Harry Potter, erguendo as sobrancelhas quando se virou e percebeu que era Draco. – Ei! Eu estava te procurando. Nós precisamos conversar.

- Por Merlin! De novo? - Mas jogou o livro em uma prateleira qualquer e seguiu Harry mesmo assim.

- O que foi dessa vez, Potter? E espero que seja rápido. – Draco começou no momento em que ficaram sozinhos do lado de fora da loja. – Não pretendo ser visto falando com você.

- Certo, sei. Eu vou ser rápido. – Harry revirou os olhos. – Você disse que a maldição tinha sido quebrada, já que nós conseguimos dormir, certo?

- Na verdade foi você quem disse isso, mas sim, continue.

- Bem, é que eu não acho que foi mesmo quebrada. Quando saí de baixo daquela árvore eu só pensava em dormir o dia todo. Eu ainda estou caindo de sono, mas quando voltei pra minha cama eu não consegui dormir de jeito nenhum. Pelo menos eu acho que não foi quebrada. Quer dizer, você conseguiu dormir?

- Não.

- Droga, então eu tô certo. Nós precisamos falar com o Zabini sobre isso, ele lançou a maldição, então deve saber o que fazer para desfazer.

- Olha, eu não quero falar com o Blaise sobre isso. Além do mais, quem pode confirmar que você não está conseguindo dormir por causa daquela maldição? Eu provavelmente só não consegui dormir porque estava muito traumatizado por ter pegado no sono ao seu lado. E quanto a você, talvez Voldemort tenha voltado mesmo e você está começando a se apavorar novamente. Agora me deixa em paz, Potter.

Draco se arrependeu imediatamente de ter dito aquelas palavras, principalmente depois de saber de tudo pelo que Harry tinha passado por culpa de Voldemort. Apesar disso, não viu nenhuma maneira de concertar o erro. Ele se virou com um nó na garganta, começou a caminhar novamente para o bar, assustado demais para olhar pra trás e ver como Harry estava. Dessa vez nem se deu ao trabalho de corrigir a si mesmo, sabendo que não importava se o chamasse de Potter ou Harry, contanto que fosse somente para si mesmo.

Quando entrou no bar, parecia que estava entrando em outra festa. Olhou para o relógio e incríveis duas horas tinham passado desde que saiu, as pessoas já estavam pra lá de bêbadas.

- Você está de volta! – Pansy exclamou assim que o viu, esbarrando em pessoas e derramando a bebida que segurava pra todo lado. – Venha, dance comigo.

Draco dançou por dez segundos. Ele estava mesmo interessado era nas bebidas, talvez se bebesse o bastante não só esqueceria Harry, mas também capotaria ali mesmo e enfim dormiria.

A primeira dose de uísque de fogo não surtiu efeito, por isso pedia ajuda de Pansy sobre como ficar embriagado mais rápido. Ela sorriu, bateu na mesa novamente, passou o braço sobre os ombros de Draco e pediu vários copos que Draco nem conseguiu quantificar. Era vinho, ela disse, mas para Draco estava muito mais escuro que vinho. Ele bebeu de qualquer jeito.

A primeira bebida foi engolida com dificuldade, desceu na garganta queimando mais que o uísque de fogo. Mas lá pela quarta (ou seria a quinta?) ele já quase não se sentia mal.

De repente a música estava muito mais atraente que antes, a sala maior, mais colorida.

- O que é isso mesmo? – Ele gritou desnecessariamente para Pansy.

- Eu não sei. É algum vinho que os vampiros podem beber.

- Vampiros?! Porra.

Mas ele não se arrependeu, pelo menos não ainda.

A música percorreu seu corpo e ele pediu mais um copo do vinho do vampiro mesmo, quem se importava? Bebeu sem deixar sobrar uma gota e voltou a dançar. Dessa vez Blaise não passava por nenhuma metamorfose.

- Que bom que está de volta! – Blaise falou ao ouvido dele.

- Estou feliz por estar de volta.

Depois disso Draco percebeu que estava com fome, mas em vez de comer pediu mais bebidas para encher seu estômago, dessa vez não só vinho, mas uma variação do que ele via pela frente.

Logo a fome foi esquecida e a sala girava. O vinho de vampiro ainda se sobressaindo em seu organismo. Ele já não sabia quem era quem, que horas era ou o que estava fazendo ali. Lembrou-se brevemente de estar quebrando uma promessa, mas ninguém saberia.

Por um segundo reconheceu Blaise e se agarrou a ele, logo esquecendo novamente quem o garoto era.

- Quem? – Draco perguntou.

- É o Blaise. Cara, acho melhor você parar. – Blaise agarrou o copo de Draco e tentou tomar a bebida da mão dele, mas Draco se afastou.

- Olha só o que você me deu! Obrigado, adorei o presente! – E bebeu tudo de uma vez.

- Draco, qual é.

Draco se agarrou ao pescoço dele e voltou a dançar desajeitadamente. Blaise riu da situação e acabou se rendendo e dançando junto.

- Ei! – Draco exclamou ao olhar Blaise de perto, como se tivesse acabado de perceber que ele estava ali. – Eu gosto de você, sabia?

- O que? Eu sei, fica tranquilo. – Blaise riu, era um grande amigo por aturar o Draco Bêbado.

- Você sabe? Como? Nem eu sabia.

- Ah, por favor. Você descobriu agora? – Ele revirou os olhos.

- É claro, não seja convencido. Mas shhhhh, não diz pra ninguém, ainda é segredo.

- Ok.

- É! Eu posso dizer. Eu gosto mesmo de você. Seria bom saber o que você acha de mim, Harry.

- Eu também gosto de vo-

Blaise não terminou a frase o que deixou Draco perplexo. _Você gosta de mim ou não, Harry? Uma decisão seria boa._

- Hm, Pansy? – Blaise procurou pela garota. – Pansy!

- O que? O que foi?

- Acho que o Draco tá precisando ir embora. Tipo, agora.

- Mas a festa...

- Agora!

Draco se perguntava quando Harry ficou tão intimo de Pansy. Mas na verdade tudo o que importava era saber a resposta.

Mas a resposta de que mesmo?

- Eu não acho que quero beber mais. – Draco disse para Pansy. – Nós podemos ir embora agora?

- É claro, Draquinho. – Ela sorriu, apesar de Draco achar algo perturbador no olhar dela. – Blaise, me ajuda a carrega-lo.

E assim ele deixou a felicidade para trás quando saiu do bar para o ar frio.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco ainda não conseguia dormir, então se livrar do efeito do álcool foi ainda pior para ele. Enquanto ficava deitado em sua cama do dormitório, se perguntou como e há quanto tempo tinha chegado ali.

Ele poderia ter recorrido a uma poção para ficar sóbrio, mas nem conseguia ao menos sair do quarto, então desistiu na primeira tentativa. Sua cabeça girava e havia ânsia de vômito, mas ele não se entregou a urgência. Não foi possível saber quanto tempo levou para o efeito do álcool passar, mas ele agradeceu quando a eternidade acabou.

Apesar de ter permanecido consciente durante todo o dia, havia um grande borrão na memória de Draco ao ponto de desconfiar se não havia mesmo pegado no sono.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça quando percebeu estar quase completamente sóbrio, colocou os pés para fora da cama e olhou para o relógio que pendia na parede do dormitório dos Sonserinos. Já eram quase onze horas da noite. Draco se sentiu incomodado por isso.

Quando ele chegou à sala comunal, várias pessoas estavam ali, muitas das quais pareciam mais bêbadas que ele. Pansy foi a primeira a prestar atenção na presença de Draco e trocou um olhar rápido com Blaise. Os dois se levantaram das poltronas onde estavam sentados e puxaram Draco para um canto.

- Você tá melhor? – Pansy perguntou e franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Hm, eu suponho que sim. Minha cabeça ainda tá girando, mas pelo menos eu consigo ficar de pé, então, hey progresso!

- É um grande progresso mesmo, você estava completamente acabado. – Blaise acrescentou. – Nunca pensei que te veria daquele jeito, Draco.

- Foi mesmo tão ruim? Caramba.

- Olha, ele tem o direito de encher a cara uma vez na vida, Blaise. – Pansy pareceu ofendida. – Além do mais, nós todos já fizemos isso, por que não ele?

- Ei, eu não estou reclamando!

- Que seja...

- Calem a boca. – Draco revirou os olhos. – Na verdade eu queria saber o que diabos aconteceu mesmo? Eu tenho um branco na minha mente, mas não tenho certeza se eu estava dormindo...

- Ah pelo amor de Merlin, uma pessoa que não sabe ficar bêbada... – Pansy disse e virou as costas para Draco. – Você cuida disso, Blaise. Eu não consigo.

Blaise não esperou que Pansy estivesse longe o suficiente e já começou a empurrar Draco em direção ao dormitório deles. Draco também não teve tempo de contestar.

- Nós precisamos ter uma conversa séria. Tipo, muito séria mesmo. – Jogou Draco em uma das camas e se sentou ao lado dele.

Blaise olhou para Draco e balançou a cabeça, parecendo impaciente. Depois balançou os pés e finalmente desistiu de ficar sentado, passando a encarar Draco de cima quando ficou em pé na frente dele.

- Eu nem sei como falar isso. Eu pensei bem, sabe, então eu decidi que quem deve falar alguma coisa é você e não eu. Afinal, eu sou seu amigo, certo? – Draco respondeu à pergunta com um aceno de cabeça confuso. – Ok, então você tem que dizer. Isso é uma coisa que amigos contam um para o outro.

- Eu não faço a menor ideia do que você está falando. – E era verdade.

- Certo, eu vou supor que você não sabe mesmo, mas só porque você estava realmente muito bêbado ontem. Então eu vou te dar uma dica e você vai continuar. Ok, três coisas: Gostar de alguém, alguma coisa sobre sua sexualidade e Harry Potter.

Draco gelou do começo da frase até o fim, e quando Blaise disse Harry Potter seu coração deu um salto. Ele definitivamente tinha feito alguma coisa sob o efeito do álcool.

O garoto fechou os olhos e respirou devagar para se acalmar. Afinal, qual era o problema? Blaise tinha razão, isso era uma coisa que amigos contam aos amigos e se ele se considerava um amigo de Draco, _ótimo_.

- Ok. – Draco continuou a respirar fundo, não conseguia encarrar Blaise nos olhos. – Ok, certo. Tudo bem. Eu não sei o que está acontecendo comigo. Eu acho que... Certo. Eu não sei mesmo, tá tudo muito estranho desde aquele maldito dia na Grifinória. Mas vou responder às suas três coisas e é bom enfatizar que só estou fazendo isso porque você é meu amigo e estou me sentindo meio que obrigado. Primeiro: Pode ser que eu, hm, "goste" de alguém. No entanto, eu não tenho certeza nenhuma. Segundo: Pode ser que eu não seja mesmo hétero ou sei lá. Talvez eu não goste _apenas_ de garotas, porque tipo, você já viu _garotos_? E terceiro: Por mais que me doa no fundo da minha alma dizer isso, pode ser que essa pessoa seja certo Grifinório de cabelos bagunçados. E só para acrescentar, eu odeio a minha vida.

Draco pensou que não conseguiria falar tudo aquilo, mas teve um sentimento estranho de alívio quando disse tudo em voz alta, apesar de ter deixado de fora a parte da maldição que o perseguia desde o "acidente". Ele não só estava compartilhando aquilo com alguém, como também estava admitindo para si mesmo pela primeira vez.

Quando olhou para cima, imaginou que Blaise estaria bravo ou irritado ou qualquer coisa que não fosse um sentimento bom. Entretanto, Blaise deu um meio sorriso e suspirou, voltando a se sentar na cama.

- Eu pensei que iria dar mais trabalho pra você me contar.

- Você não está com... raiva?

- Por que eu iria ficar com raiva? – Blaise estava mesmo confuso. – Eu te contei quando descobri o que eu era, por que teria raiva de você por ser bissexual?

- Eu não estava me referindo a isso. – Draco corou sem perceber. – Estava falando por causa, bem, você sabe, Grifinória e tudo o mais.

- Oh, você quer dizer o Potter? Sinceramente prefiro que você goste dele que o odeie. Contanto que não fique falando o tempo todo sobre isso.

Draco se permitiu sorrir. Blaise era realmente um bom amigo, compreensivo.

- Eu fiz alguma coisa enquanto estava bêbado, não foi? Por isso você veio me perguntar.

- Você certamente fez. E não foi dormir, se é isso que está pensando.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco caminhava e repetia para si mesmo que não estava fazendo isso como uma desculpa para ir ver Potter. Era uma necessidade, ele afirmava, apesar de não ter certeza de a qual necessidade ele se referia.

A noite de sábado para domingo havia sido turbulenta. Mesmo se pudesse dormir, ele não teria conseguido, tão barulhento estavam seus pensamentos depois da conversa com Blaise. O domingo passou rápido para alguém que não saiu do quarto por não ter energia para nada. Foi então na madrugada que, ao encarrar o teto da cama sem conseguir pregar os olhos, que Draco teve uma ideia sem precedentes, mas que fazia todo o sentido do mundo.

Era por isso que agora, em plena duas horas da manhã, ele andava rapidamente pelos corredores vestindo apenas pijamas, com os olhos inchados pela falta de sono.

Quando chegou ao destino, quase virou de costas e foi embora, mas a visão do quadro da mulher gorda que estava convenientemente dormindo o convenceu de ficar.

Ele precisou bater três vezes para a mulher acordar.

- O que... Quem é você? Você tem a senha? – A mulher perguntou ainda meio perdida no sono.

Draco respondeu a mesma senha que tinha dito no dia do "acidente". Incrivelmente o quadro se abriu, os Grifinórios não a tinham mudado. Havia uma razão para serem chamados Grifinórios e não de Corvinais.

Por sorte não havia ninguém na sala comunal. Draco se sentiu tentado a fuçar nas coisas que estavam ali, mas desistiu logo. Era possível que alguém o visse e isso não seria prazeroso de explicar.

Depois de subir as escadas o mais silenciosamente que pôde, Draco olhou ao redor do dormitório tentando lembrar qual era a cama de Potter. Ele puxou as cortinas calmamente, mas não havia ninguém deitado ali.

- Que diabos você tá fazendo aqui? – Uma voz familiar se elevou atrás dele. Draco rezou para que fosse Harry e suspirou ao perceber que realmente era.

No entanto, no instante em que o encarou se arrependeu de ter tido aquela ideia. Como iria explicar tudo sem parecer incrivelmente _estranho_?

- Você pode me responder? – Harry puxou Draco para um canto. – Malfoy, o que você faz aqui? Tentando fazer outra de suas "pegadinhas"?

Draco percebeu que Harry estava agindo diferente do dia da visita à Hogsmeade, então lembrou como ele tinha sido um idiota ao falar aquelas coisas para Harry e que era provavelmente por isso que ele se sentia magoado.

- Eu posso falar com você? – Draco se esforçou um pouco para não parecer incomodado com o modo que Harry tinha falado com ele.

- Certo. – Harry respondeu secamente e saiu do quarto. Ele nem chamou por Draco, simplesmente desceu as escadas e sentou-se em uma das poltronas com os braços cruzados, as sobrancelhas erguidas. Draco correu atrás, parando em pé em frente a ele. – Diga o que você quer falar que é tão importante para invadir meu quarto no meio da noite.

Duas coisas que Harry e Draco compartilhavam no momento: Ambos vestiam pijamas e estavam com mais sono que dez pessoas juntas.

- Ok, eu admito que não devia ter entrado aqui sozinho na madrugada, mas é mesmo importante, eu não viria se não fosse. – Draco se remexeu pensando em como explicar o que ele veio fazer ali. – Eu deveria primeiro pedir, hm, desculpas? Pelo que eu falei em Hogsmeade? Eu fui um babaca tão grande que inclusive admito. O que eu disse foi desnecessário e _definitivamente_ mentira. Isso não tem nada a ver com Voldemort, eu lhe asseguro. E por isso peço perdão por ter falado algo tão cruel.

Harry o olhou de cima a baixo e suavizou a expressão. Descruzou os braços e indicou a poltrona ao lado para Draco.

- Você começou bem, então... Sente-se. Eu vou permitir que continue.

- Tudo bem. – Draco sentou, dessa vez falou encorajado pelo que Harry disse. – Eu sei que eu disse que a maldição tinha sido quebrada e tudo mais, entretanto eu estava mentindo. Eu não consigo dormir de jeito nenhum. Você está acordado na madrugada, suponho que não consegue dormir também. Então eu estava pensando sobre o que poderia estar acontecendo e percebi que talvez, bem, talvez a maldição queira dizer que nós dois só podemos dormir se estivermos... _Juntos_. – A última palavra saiu mais baixa que um sussurro.

Harry pareceu confuso por um instante.

- Suponho que o que você disse faça algum sentido. Talvez nós devêssemos tentar, não acha? – E subiu as escadas da mesma forma que havia descido, sem olhar para Draco antes de partir.

Perplexo por não ter ido tão mal quanto esperava, Draco subiu novamente os degraus. Quando alcançou o quarto, Harry já estava descalço e deitado na cama.

- Isso vai ser estranho, não vai? – Draco falou baixo para não acordar os outros, antes de deslizar para o lado de Harry.

- Definitivamente. – Harry fechou a cortina ao redor deles.

Draco se deitou o mais afastado de Harry que o espaço da cama permitia, muito constrangido para tocar o outro de qualquer maneira que fosse. Por alguns instantes só se podia ouvir a respiração dos dois.

- Isso não está funcionando. – Draco falou, frustrado. – Talvez minha teoria esteja errada afinal.

Ele pensou em sair dali, mas antes mesmo de manifestar o pensamento, Harry encostou a mão no ombro dele, como se pedisse para ele ficar, os dedos roçando de leve na pele de Draco onde a blusa do pijama não cobria.

Sutilmente, a vontade de dormir apareceu, dessa vez não só como uma necessidade, mas como um desejo por puro prazer. Harry devia ter sentido também, já que se ajeitou de lado, se aprumando no travesseiro e soltou o ombro de Draco. E da mesma forma sutil o desejo foi embora.

- Eu não acho que isso vá dar certo.

- Vamos lá, Malfoy, dê um tempo. Provavelmente nós só estamos um pouco exaltados, por isso o sono não vem.

- Certo, mas eu só vou esperar um pouco.

A ideia havia sido dele, Draco não entendia o porquê do desconforto. É claro ficar deitado propositalmente ao lado de Harry era algo de se espantar, mas ele deveria aceitar a situação, ainda mais agora que finalmente admitia para si mesmo o que sentia. Agora ele já não se importava com a promessa que fizera, pensaria em Harry o quanto desejasse.

Com essa grande aceitação, Draco ficara apreensivo. Não por gostar de um garoto, isso não significava nada de mais, o problema era a forma que ele lidaria com a situação. Harry era seu inimigo mortal há pouco tempo, agora ele desejava algo _a mais_. No momento não eram inimigos (o que eles seriam?), mas para dar esse passo extra levaria um grande esforço.

- Você não está mais irritado comigo, está? – Draco cogitou a possibilidade de criar "laços" com Harry, até riu internamente pela ironia da situação em que se encontrava: Antes desejando que Harry ficasse o mais longe possível e agora só conseguindo pensar em puxá-lo para mais _perto_. – Quero dizer, a respeito do que eu disse sobre Voldemort?

- Não vou mentir e dizer que não fiquei com raiva, porque eu fiquei com muita. – Draco sentiu a respiração profunda de Harry enquanto ele falava. – Pensar sobre Voldemort e sua volta me deixam muito incomodado, sabe. Eu fico com ódio, na verdade. Por tudo que ele me fez passar, por tudo o que eu senti mesmo depois dele ter morrido. Em especial por todas as pessoas que morreram por causa dele. Mas eu te perdoei, entendo porque fez o que fez, estava irritado também. É só que... Isso é um peso que nunca vai deixar minha mente... Desculpe, não acho que você queria me ouvir falar sobre isso.

- Está tudo bem, pode falar sobre isso a vontade.

- Sério? Muitas pessoas se incomodam quando eu menciono o assunto, ou melhor, quando eu mencionava. Eu já não falo mais sobre isso com ninguém.

- Eu não me incomodo, suponho que entenda como é passar por isso, como é se sentir preso ás garras de um homem sem nariz.

Harry franziu as sobrancelhas e virou o rosto para abafar a risada no travesseiro. Foi a primeira vez que Draco ouvia a risada dele, pelo menos de perto e uma risada genuína. E dessa vez especial, uma risada que ele tinha causado no outro. Ele não reprimiu o sorriso e até gargalhou junto com Harry, de repente consciente da presença de todas aquelas pessoas no dormitório.

- Você não é tão ruim quanto eu pensava, Malfoy. – Harry sorriu para ele quando a crise de risos passou. – Talvez eu devesse ter sido seu amigo no primeiro ano.

- Talvez devesse mesmo. – _E talvez as coisas fossem diferentes_, Draco emendou para si mesmo.

A manga da camisa de Harry havia subido enquanto ele se contorceu para rir no travesseiro. A blusa do pijama de Draco era apenas uma regata, por isso ele sentiu diretamente na pele quando Harry inconscientemente encostou o braço nele. Acima do cotovelo o contato ainda tinha a barreira da camisa, mas parte do cotovelo, o antebraço e a mão estavam livres para o toque.

Foi com uma leve sensação de um calor aconchegante que Draco caiu no sono.

**FIM DO CAPÍTULO 3**


	4. Cala a Boca

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Draco se virou com o pensamento de que a sensação de acordar era maravilhosa, em especial depois de um sono tão desejado como tivera sido esse. Porém a felicidade foi temporária, ele se deu conta de onde estava e do que estava acontecendo. Já era de manhã, os estudantes que dormiam no quarto já haviam acordado e andavam de um lado para o outro, fazendo barulho. Draco agradeceu pela cortina na cama de Harry. Harry esse que ainda dormia ao seu lado.

- Harry, vamos lá, você tá dormindo demais. Vai se atrasar! – Draco levou um susto com a voz que vinha do outro lado da cortina. Provavelmente era Ron Weasley quem falava.

Calmamente, Draco se remexeu e encarou Harry de perto, observando seus cílios se mexerem enquanto a respiração ia e vinha. Colocou a mão sobre a boca dele com delicadeza, quase dando um beijo em sua testa para acordá-lo, mas só balançou seu corpo. Quando Harry acordou, estava assustado. "O que está acontecendo?" – Era o que seus olhos diziam. Mas Draco fez um "shhhhh" e ele decidiu se acalmar.

- Eles estão acordados. – Sussurrou Draco. – Como é que eu vou sair daqui?

A pergunta não teve resposta e só então Draco percebeu que continuava com a mão sobre a boca de Harry.

- Eu vou dar um jeito. – Harry disse com voz sonolenta assim que se libertou.

Harry agiu rápido, jogou o lençol sobre a cabeça de Draco e posicionou metade do seu corpo sobre ele, bloqueando a visão de Ron no momento que ele abriu as cortinas da cama.

- Harry, que diabos? – Ron arrumava a gravata. – A Hermione já está gritando por mim. Você não vai pra aula hoje?

- Na verdade Ron, eu acho que não vou. – Harry disse o mais estranho que pôde. – Não estou me sentindo bem, sabe.

- Oh. – Ron pareceu compreensivo. – Quer que eu te leve pra Madame Pomfrey?

- Não! – Harry se remexeu. – Hm... Eu vou mais tarde, não precisa se preocupar.

- Tudo bem. – Harry fechou a cortina antes mesmo de Ron terminar a frase.

Saiu de cima de Draco e puxou o lençol, encarando-o meio constrangido. Draco ficou contente em poder respirar normalmente de novo.

- Desculpe por isso. – Harry sussurrou. – Foi estranho.

- Ah, não. Foi eficiente. – Draco sorriu.

- Tudo bem, então. Que pena que você vai perder sua aula hoje.

- Na verdade, eu tenho esse período livre.

- Isso é ótimo. – Harry conseguiu rir por cima do constrangimento.

Eles esperaram que todos saíssem, até o quarto ficar silencioso. Draco decidiu naquele momento que seu constrangimento não iria mais impedi-lo de fazer o que ele desejava. Mesmo se fosse um _enorme_ constrangimento.

- Então a maldição é realmente essa. – Draco se sentou cruzando as pernas depois de espiar para fora da cama e ver que estavam mesmo sozinhos. – Nós só podemos dormir se estivermos juntos.

- Não é tão ruim como poderia ter sido. – Harry admitiu. – Talvez nós devêssemos tentar, hm... Nos conhecer melhor? Já que só podemos dormir juntos?

- Claro. – Draco sorriu de novo, grato por Harry ter aceitado a situação tão facilmente.

Harry se sentou também, imitando a posição de Draco.

- Eu nem sei por onde começar. – Ele disse e abriu as cortinas.

- Vamos começar pelas coisas constrangedoras. – Draco falou, como um bom Sonserino faria.

- Ok, mesmo assim não sei o que contar. – Harry ficou vermelho.

- Ah, qual é. Aposto que você tem um monte de podres. O menino que sobreviveu...

- Nem tanto... Bem, tem aquela coisa, mas acho que você já entendeu isso.

- O que?

- Sobre Voldemort. – Harry olhou para baixo, mudando de expressão. – Sobre como eu fiquei. Especialmente depois que ele morreu.

Draco sentiu um aperto no peito. Ele odiava como mesmo depois de morto, Voldemort ainda assombrava sua vida e a de outros bruxos e bruxas.

- Voldemort que se foda. – Draco colocou uma mão sobre o ombro de Harry. – Você nem deveria mais pensar nele. Só... Perceba quão melhor você e todo mundo está agora que ele se foi. Por isso você merece ser feliz.

- Certo. – Harry franziu as sobrancelhas, mas pareceu bem melhor do que antes. – Obrigado.

Tentando iluminar a conversa novamente, Draco mudou de assunto.

- Então acho que agora é minha vez de dizer algo constrangedor. Na verdade o seu não foi nada constrangedor, então eu vou falar algo bombástico.

Harry pareceu interessado.

- Ok, então... Eu soube disso nessa semana. Ninguém sabe, bem, uma pessoa sabe.

Draco então procedeu para falar para Harry sobre sua "grande descoberta" (que havia sido realizada com a ajuda de Blaise) e falou tão rápido que nem se deu conta quando tinha terminado. Harry ria.

- O que? Ah, qual é. – Draco se sentiu pequeno enquanto Harry ria dele, talvez tudo isso tivesse sido uma grande ideia ruim.

- Desculpe, é só que... Você ficou todo vermelho falando agora e eu nunca pensei que ouviria nada parecido com isso vindo da sua boca. Quer dizer, não pensei que você _me contaria_ isso.

- Isso é... Verdade. Mas então quer dizer que está tudo bem por você?

- Porque você é bissexual? Você está brincando? – Harry parou de rir. – Oh, você não sabe.

- Não sei o que?

- Que eu sou tão, _tão_ gay.

- _Sério_? – Uma pontada de esperança enfim.

- Sim. Como você pode não saber? Acho que todo mundo sabe.

- Eu achava que era só mais um boato. E quanto ás meninas que você namorou?

- Eu acho que você quer dizer a Cho, ela foi a única. Nada deu certo entre nós, ela é uma ótima pessoa, foi ai que eu percebi que talvez houvesse algo diferente em mim e então... Bem, eu percebi que gostava de garotos, simples assim.

- Ohhh.

- E como você descobriu? – Harry continuou interessado na história. – Deu um amasso em algum garoto bonitão?

- Não. Pelo menos não ainda, mas eu pretendo. – Draco não sabia bem o que dizer, ele estava mesmo feliz com a abertura de uma possibilidade, mas esperava não deixar transparecer.

Um momento se passou e Harry se levantou, deixando Draco sentado na cama.

- Eu só vou trocar de roupa, tudo bem?

- Todo bem. – Draco respondeu com o sangue gelando nas veias.

Draco escutou a roupa de Harry atingir o chão e não conseguiu evitar espiar. Ele estava virado para o outro lado, por isso (ainda bem!) não conseguia ver Draco. Harry já tinha vestido a calça, mas ainda estava procurando no armário por uma camisa.

Ele tinha a pele bronzeada, quase morena. Draco conseguia ver as curvas de seu corpo, os músculos nos lugares precisos. Não tinha como negar: Harry Potter era sexy.

- Você quer alguma roupa emprestada? – Harry gritou pra ele e Draco virou o rosto, fingindo que não estava olhando para ele apenas um segundo atrás. – Não vai ser legal pra você sair por ai vestindo pijamas.

- Claro, se não for muito incômodo. – Draco saiu da cama, agradecendo a Merlin por Harry ainda estar sem camisa para ele poder ter uma visão da parte da frente de seu corpo.

- Devo avisar que minhas roupas não são nada comparadas às suas. – Harry jogou uma camisa simples azul em Draco. – Acho que essa pode dar certo. Tente essas calças.

Draco pegou as roupas e foi para o outro lado da cama, envergonhado demais para se trocar na frente de Harry. Já foram emoções demais para um só dia.

- Deu certo? – Harry apareceu do nada ao lado de Draco completamente vestido.

- Sim, sim. Tudo certo. – Ele fechou o zíper da calça rapidamente.

- Então Malfoy, o que você vai fazer hoje? Eu não posso mais ir pra aula e... Se você quiser nós poderíamos fazer alguma coisa.

- Claro. Eu não sei o que vou fazer... – _Pensa Draco, pensa._ – Nós poderíamos pesquisar sobre essa maldição, quem sabe conseguimos algumas respostas.

- Essa é uma ótima ideia.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Sair da sala comunal foi uma dificuldade. Muitos alunos estavam em aula, mas alguns poucos tinham o período livre ou simplesmente não se importavam o suficiente para ir para a aula. Draco não tinha ideia de como sair dali sem ser detectado. Fora Harry quem sugeriu que ele se escondesse sob a incrível capa de invisibilidade que ele possuía.

E assim eles foram: Draco encolhido sob a capa para não ser visto, Harry o acompanhando de perto para não se separarem. Draco só se viu livre depois de descerem vários lances de escada e estarem distantes da torre da Grifinória.

Decidiram que a biblioteca seria o melhor lugar para fazer sua busca sobre a maldição. Draco entrou carregando a capa e vestindo as roupas emprestadas de Harry. Ele desejou que nenhum Sonserino o visse: Ainda não estava pronto para esse conflito inevitável.

- Eu não sei por onde começar. – Harry disse quando eles seguiram para as prateleiras.

- Vamos ver a seção de maldições. – Era óbvio, mas hoje, só hoje, Draco não o insultaria.

Eles procuraram, mas não conseguiram encontrar alguma página que fosse sobre esse tipo de maldição. Draco sabia que se falasse com Blaise, tudo seria mais fácil, mas ele não queria fazer isso, não queria perder nenhum momento com Harry.

- Eu desisto. – Harry falou, batendo um livro verde e pesado sobre a mesa, as pessoas ao redor olharam com cara feia.

- Eu tenho certeza que vamos resolver isso... Nesse meio tempo, como você disse, não é uma maldição tão ruim. Pelo menos agora conseguimos dormir.

- Você tá certo. – Alguma coisa fez um barulho alto, como se borbulhasse.

- O que diabos foi isso? – Draco perguntou.

- Meu estômago. – Harry riu. – Estou morrendo de fome, já é hora do almoço.

Draco nem tinha se dado conta que eles tinham passado o dia sem comer nada. Ele também estava morrendo de fome.

- Vamos almoçar. – Draco disse e foi devolver os livros ás prateleiras.

Eles chegaram ao portão para o Grande Salão antes de Draco perceber. Ele olhou para Harry antes de abrir caminho.

- Nós vamos nos encontrar de novo? – Draco perguntou. – Eu quero dizer, essa noite, para dormir.

- Acho que sim, não temos outra escolha.

Draco gostaria de dizer que dormiria ao lado dele mesmo se tivesse escolha, mas invés disso só disse: - Onde?

- Você que sabe. Meu quarto de novo? Ou no seu?

- Os Sonserinos sempre ficam acordados até tarde, vai ser difícil te colocar pra dentro sem ninguém ver.

- Então você pode vim pra Grifinória, as pessoas não dormem tão cedo, mas se você vier um pouco tarde dá certo.

- Ok. Então... Até mais tarde, Potter. – Draco entrou no Grande Salão indo para a mesa da Sonserina.

- Ei Malfoy. – Harry chamou. – É Harry pra você.

- Draco. – Draco sorriu e eles apertaram as mãos, como estivessem acabando de se conhecer.

E acabaram mesmo. De verdade dessa vez.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Foi difícil se concentrar na aula de poções, ainda mais com Harry tão próximo.

Draco novamente fazia dupla com Blaise, dessa vez ele mal fazia sua parte da poção. Slughorn passou por eles com um olhar de reprovação.

- Draco, que diabos! – Blaise o empurrou com o ombro para chamar sua atenção. – O que tá acontecendo?

- Desculpa. – Draco tentou se explicar. – Não é nada.

- Então me ajuda com a porcaria da poção.

- Tá certo, tá certo.

Draco tentou mesmo se concentrar, mas estava difícil. Ele era Draco Malfoy, caramba, queria tirar notas boas como sempre. Mas o fato de não ter certeza do que viria a seguir com ele e Harry o deixava inquieto.

Cogitou a possibilidade de falar com Blaise naquele momento sobre desfazer a maldição, mas ele deixou o egoísmo vencer. _Só por essa noite_, disse a si mesmo. Ele só desejava mais um dia com Harry para ver o que aconteceria.

Ele colocou apenas dois dos diversos ingredientes da poção e Blaise simplesmente revirou os olhos e terminou sozinho. Não terminaram cedo ou bem o suficiente para ganharem pontos, mas no final, pelo menos a poção estava correta.

- Você vai ter que me dizer o que está acontecendo. – Blaise disse enquanto eles se espremeram para fora da sala junto com o resto dos estudantes. – Isso é sobre o Potter?

- O que? Não... Cala a boca, tá certo? Depois eu falo com você. – Draco nem tinha escutado muito bem o que Blaise tinha dito, mas tinha ouvido o nome de Harry.

Harry estava se afastando ao lado (como sempre) de Ron e Hermione, mas o que fez Draco prestar atenção foi o fato de ele olhar pra trás. O Grifinório deixou os amigos continuarem a andar e ficou parado, dessa vez procurando o olhar de Draco.

Sem perder tempo, Draco foi até ele. Quem se importava se as pessoas estavam vendo?

- Aquilo é o Potter falando com Draco? – Pansy apareceu ao lado de Blaise. – Eu não acredito que todo nosso esforço foi em vão e Draco já está nessa de novo.

- Não foi em vão: _Olhe_. – Blaise apontou para os dois, eles não podiam escutar o que os garotos falavam, mas podiam ver.

- Pensei que estivesse doente. – Draco brincou quando chegou ao lado de Harry.

- Foi uma cura milagrosa. – Harry sorriu para ele. – Ótima aula de poções, hein?

- Claro, quem não ama a aula do Slughorn... – Draco respondeu sarcasticamente.

Hermione gritou por Harry longe no corredor.

- Então, eu passo lá depois das dez? Ou das onze talvez? – Draco perguntou antes que Harry fosse embora.

- Dez está bom. Eu te espero na sala comunal, caso alguém ainda esteja lá, te coloco sob minha capa, tudo bem?

- Certo, perfeito.

Hermione apareceu ao lado de Harry.

- Harry por que está parado aqui?

Ouve um pequeno momento constrangedor. Ele não tinha percebido que Draco estava ali.

- Oh, oi Malfoy. – Ela disse.

- Granger. – Draco cumprimentou e se afastou, voltando para o lado de Blaise que ainda observava a cena.

Pansy também estava lá e olhou para ele de forma estranha, era um olhar em que Draco não conseguia reconhecer a emoção.

- O que você está fazendo conversando com o Potter? Olha, se tiver alguma coisa acontecendo é melhor você me falar logo.

- Eu acho que eu gosto dele. – Draco deu de ombros quando falou, mas percebeu imediatamente o que tinha saído de sua boca e a cobriu desesperadamente.

- Você _o que_? – Pansy estava mais surpresa do que nunca. – Como você pode mudar de opinião assim? Por essa eu _realmente_ não esperava.

- Você não está com raiva? – Draco repetiu a pergunta que tinha feito a Blaise quando o contou.

- Porque você gosta dele? Não mesmo. Eu nem tenho nada a ver com isso, de qualquer jeito. Você sabia disso, Blaise?

- Ele me contou na outra noite.

- Muito bem, seria até bom se você me contasse também Draco. Eu ainda sou sua amiga ou o que? De qualquer jeito só... Toma cuidado, tudo bem? Garotos são babacas, não importa quem sejam.

- Certo. – Draco sorriu.

Nunca pensou que ouviria conselhos de Pansy sobre _garotos_, mas aqui estavam eles e nem era assim tão ruim.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco contou os minutos para subir as escadas até a sala comunal da Grifinória. Sair da Sonserina não havia sido fácil por todas as pessoas que estavam ali, mas depois de muito esforço ele conseguiu sair sem que ninguém o impedisse.

Chegando à porta da Grifinória, ele parou. Talvez ainda estivesse cedo demais, ele não queria estragar tudo. Por isso se sentou na escada, implorando para que ninguém tivesse o desejo de sair de lá no meio da noite.

Depois de poucos minutos, que pareceram uma eternidade para Draco, ele desistiu e se aproximou do retrato da mulher gorda. Dessa vez ele teve mais cuidado com a roupa que vestia, não que pensasse que Harry se importaria com isso. Usava um pijama de regata e calça brancas, confortáveis ao toque, seja pra quem usasse ou para que pegasse no tecido pelo lado de fora. Trazia na mão um embrulho com as roupas que ele necessitava usar no outro dia.

Ele esqueceu propositalmente a roupa que Harry tinha lhe emprestado. Havia alguma coisa sobre elas que lhe trazia conforto, provavelmente o cheiro. Ele havia passado o resto da tarde depois da aula sentado em sua cama, esperando a hora de dormir chegar e abraçado com a camisa azul de Harry. Imaginou em como seria agradável envolver e ser envolvido por aquele cheiro vindo diretamente de Harry. Uma essência quase como o cheiro de pergaminho novo, misturado a algo único, como se a pele de Harry produzisse seu próprio perfume.

Disse a senha ao retrato, que se abriu sem fazer um som. Draco fechou os olhos, apreensivo demais que ainda tivesse alguém na sala comum. Ele havia passado tempo suficiente com a camisa de Harry para reconhecer o cheiro e quando abriu os olhos encontrou apenas ele. Harry estava sentado numa das poltronas, sozinho na sala e com um meio sorriso no rosto.

- Bem na hora. – Harry se levantou e inesperadamente jogou a capa de invisibilidade sobre Draco. – Desculpe, acho que ainda tem alguém acordado no quarto.

Draco não se incomodou de caminhar em silêncio para o quarto, ainda mais porque ele teve a ideia de segurar no ombro de Harry para lhe assegurar de que ainda estava ali.

Ainda tinham duas pessoas acordadas: Dean Thomas e Neville Longbottom, mas eles já estavam deitados e só conversavam baixinho.

Harry abriu a cortina de sua cama, dando espaço para Draco entrar. Dessa vez foi mais estranho que a primeira, ele sabia que os outros não conseguiam vê-lo, mas o simples fato de estarem acordados próximos a ele deixava Draco desconfortável.

- Ei Harry, me dá uma ajuda aqui. – Longbottom falou da cama. – Eu e o Dean estamos numa discursão sobre quem vai vencer a copa de quadribol. Você aposta na Irlanda ou...?

- Me desculpem gente. Eu não estou no clima para conversas sobre quadribol, talvez amanhã. Estou caindo de sono. – E se encaixou ao lado de Draco, que já tinha tirado a capa.

- Muito bem, deixando seus amigos na mão. – Draco brincou, falando baixo para não chamar a atenção de ninguém.

- Eu não estava... Eu pensei...

- Relaxa Potter, foi uma brincadeira. Aprenda a reconhecê-las, eu faço muito isso.

- É 'Harry', você esqueceu?

- Certo: Harry. Soa bem melhor, na verdade.

Harry pôs o cobertor sobre ele e olhou para Draco, que fez um sinal de aprovação, então Harry o cobriu também.

- Eu ainda estou com sono. Ontem foi uma ótima noite, mas não recuperei todo esse sono perdido. – Harry disse, ainda olhando para Draco, mais próximo dessa vez. – Gostei do seu pijama. É macio.

- Obrigado. – Draco respondeu, quebrando a expectativa de que Harry não perceberia o que ele vestia. – Eu também continuo com sono. Mas é impressão minha ou ainda não estamos conseguindo dormir, mesmo juntos?

- Igual à ontem. Você acha que é preciso algum tempo antes de funcionar?

- Improvável. A maldição deveria reconhecer que estamos juntos. A não ser que...

- A não ser o que?

- Ontem eu só peguei no sono quando você... Quando nossos braços se tocaram. – Draco corou. – Acho que nós precisamos estar em contato direto, quem sabe?

- Vamos tentar. – Harry puxou o braço de baixo do cobertor e esticou a mão para ele.

Draco olhou do rosto de Harry para sua mão. Suspeitava de que aquela seria uma ótima noite de sono.

Ele aceitou a mão de Harry, cruzando seus dedos no meio dos dele. O contraste de suas peles era magnífico. O pálido dos dedos macios de Draco e o bronzeado dos de Harry. A mão de Harry era confortável de se segurar, não que fosse macia como a de Draco, mas era aconchegante, como se tivesse sido construída em especial para envolver a mão de Draco: elas se encaixavam.

- Isso está funcionando. – Harry sussurrou, quase sendo carregado pelo sono. – Você acha que quanto mais contato, melhor vai ser o sono?

E antes que Draco adormecesse por completo, ele sentiu um calor extra que nenhum cobertor do mundo seria capaz de fornecer. Harry o envolveu em seus braços. E seu aroma único o envolveu também.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Acorda. – Alguém o chamava, mas o sono era tão reconfortante, porque deixa-lo? – Draco, você tem que acordar.

Com algum esforço, ele abriu os olhos. Tinha alguma pessoa quase em cima dele, uma mancha de cabelos pretos e olhos verdes.

Harry deveria ter parado de tocá-lo, assim ele teria acordado mais fácil. Entretanto, suas mãos ainda estavam entrelaçadas e algumas pequenas superfícies de suas peles se tocavam.

- Eu realmente não queria te acordar, mas o Ron está me chamando faz tempo e não seria legal se ele entrasse aqui e visse isso...

- Não, você está certo. Me desculpe por não acordar. – Draco balançou a cabeça e se sentou rapidamente.

Era provável que novamente um deles se atrasasse ou nem fosse para a aula, dessa vez Draco imaginava que a vítima seria ele.

Harry soltou lentamente a mão de Draco, como se estivesse sendo obrigado contra a própria vontade a fazer aquilo. Draco sentiu como se um grande peso estivesse sendo colocado de volta sobre seus ombros.

- O que eu faço? Como eu vou sair daqui?

- Você fica aqui, eu vou dar um jeito. – Harry deslizava pra fora da cama, mas se atrasou um segundo para pôr uma mão sobre o ombro de Draco. – Não se preocupe, eu não vou te esquecer aqui.

- Eu estou muito atrasado? – Draco ouviu Harry dizer.

- Na verdade, sim, você está. – Ron respondeu. – Não sei o que está acontecendo com você, Harry. Está "doente" de novo?

Draco não resistiu e espiou para fora da cortina. Não havia vários estudantes, como ele pensava, o único que estava ali era Ron Weasley. O ruivo estava sentado em uma das camas, já completamente vestido com o uniforme. Harry estava em pé na frente dele, ainda de pijamas.

- Ron, você não precisa se preocupar...

- É claro que eu preciso me preocupar! – Weasley arfou. – Mione está preocupada. _Eu_ estou preocupado. Harry, se alguma coisa estiver acontecendo, você precisa me contar.

- De onde você está tirando essa ideia? Eu estou completamente bem.

- Já chega dessas mentiras. – Ron se levantou, como ele era mais alto, agora olhava Harry de cima. – Eu não estou nem ai se vou me atrasar pra aula, só saio daqui quando entender o que está acontecendo. – E forçou Harry a se sentar na cama, voltando a sentar-se ao lado dele. Dessa vez a expressão era mais sombria.

- Eu não sei o que você quer que eu fale.

- Desde aquele incidente com o Malfoy você está estranho. Se você estiver voltando a se sentir como antes... Harry, precisa nos contar, nós queremos ajudar.

- Você está cada vez mais parecido com a Hermione falando. Tem que parar de se preocupar, eu estou _bem_.

- Vou tentar acreditar. Mas outra coisa: O que foi aquilo ontem com o Malfoy? Mione disse que estavam conversando. _Conversando_ mesmo, sem atacarem um ao outro. O que foi aquilo?

- Bem... – Draco percebeu que Harry olhou para trás, para a própria cama onde ele estava. – Nós chegamos a um consenso e percebemos que aquilo tudo era muito infantil, não nos odiávamos de verdade.

- Isso quer dizer que não são mais super inimigos agora?

- Eu acho que nós nunca fomos. Foi bom esclarecer isso. Ele é um cara legal, eu gosto dele.

Por um momento Draco pensou que os batimentos do seu coração poderiam ser ouvidos em outra galáxia.

- Isso é... legal. – Ron disse, aparentando não saber bem o que falar em seguida.

- Não, Ron. – Harry voltou a olhar para a cama, Draco se encolheu de volta para dentro. – Eu _gosto_ dele.

- Oh.

Draco se espremeu contra si mesmo, sem saber o que fazer._ Será que isso significa o que eu acho que significa? O que devo fazer agora?_ Sem precedentes, no meio da confusão, ele jogou a capa de invisibilidade sobre si mesmo e deslizou em silêncio para fora da cama, assim ele poderia ver o rosto de Harry de perto enquanto ele dizia aquilo.

- Oh. – Repetiu Ron. – Tudo bem. Só... Toma cuidado, tá certo? Nós não podemos ter certeza do que ele é capaz.

- Ele não... – Mas ele não conseguiu terminar.

- Eu vou pra aula, já estou muito atrasado. Você deveria se apressar. Falo com você depois.

Draco se sentiu por um momento desrespeitado. Ele achou que aquela situação toda era injusta. Porque Harry faria algo assim? Porque diria como se sente para seu melhor amigo, sabendo que Draco estaria ali para ouvir tudo?

Depois que Ron bateu a porta atrás de si, Harry se levantou de um pulo e abriu abruptamente as cortinas de sua cama, só para descobrir que Draco não estava ali.

- Draco? – Ele chamou.

Draco deixou a capa de invisibilidade cair lentamente e encarou as costas de Harry por um momento.

- Como pôde? – Ele quase sussurrou e Harry se virou.

- Eu...

- Porque você fez isso? Na frente do Weasley. Você sabia que eu estava aqui. Não pensou nisso direito?

- Acho que não, mas... Por favor.

- Não. – Draco apanhou a capa do chão. – Não depois do que ele disse sobre mim. Eu... Eu tenho consciência das coisas que fiz, mas eu nunca faria nada daquilo com alguém com quem me importo. Como ele pode dizer isso? Como você pode concordar?

- Draco, por favor. Eu sei que eu não deveria ter...

- Poupe as palavras, Potter. E não me chame mais de Draco.

Ele jogou novamente a capa sobre a cabeça, sem se importar se não era sua ou se estava de pijamas e deixando muitas coisas, não só roupas, mas _muitas coisas_, para trás.

Simplesmente correu. Correu escada abaixo, desviando dos Grifinórios. Passou pelo retrato da mulher gorda e continuou correndo pela escadaria, sem olhar para trás. Ele nem imaginava como Harry tinha ficado depois que ele se foi.

_Como ele pôde?_ Repetia pra si mesmo. _Como ele pôde? Como pôde?_

Atingiu a base das escadarias, mas também não queria voltar para a Sonserina, então continuou correndo. A capa quase escorregando para longe dele enquanto balançava com o impulso, dando vislumbres de vez em quando dos seus pés descalços.

Mal parou para abrir uma das portas que dava acesso ao pátio e saiu para o ar fresco. Correu mais rápido, agora os pés tocando a grama fria. Respirou fundo, apertando a capa contra o corpo para se proteger do frio.

_Como ele pôde?_ Perguntou-se novamente, agora com o batimento mais calmo, o sangue mais frio. _Como ele pôde fazer o que, exatamente?_ Sua consciência lhe respondeu. _Não era exatamente isso que você desejava? Que Harry gostasse de você?_

Ele parou abruptamente. Tirou a capa de cima dele, o cabelo sendo bagunçado pelo vento.

- Que merda eu estou fazendo? – Ele disse em voz alta, ninguém ao redor para escutar.

Deu meia volta, esquecendo a capa de invisibilidade no chão. Encarou novamente as portas da escola e correu para alcança-las. Mais rápido dessa vez. E mais rápido subiu as escadas, sentindo que seus pés descalços se machucavam com o atrito. Mais rápido ele alcançou o quadro da mulher gorda e praticamente gritou a senha. Mais rápido ele pouco se importou com o olhar espantado dos alunos enquanto ele, um Sonserino, entrava na torre da Grifinória. Mais rápido enquanto ele subia a escada que levava ao dormitório, já ofegante.

Devagar agora. Ele abriu a porta. Era só Harry que estava ali, sentado em uma das camas, com o rosto coberto pelas mãos. O cabelo despenteado e a mesma roupa que usava antes. Draco sentiu novamente seu cheiro e quase se chocou contra uma das camas pela distração.

_Devagar._ Ele se aproximou. Harry ainda sem perceber sua presença. Respirou fundo e se agachou para encarar Harry bem de frente. Ele puxou as mãos dele, revelando um olhar dolorido.

- Você... – Harry começou, mas Draco não queria que ele falasse, não agora.

Draco se levantou, ainda segurando nas mãos de Harry. Ele o puxou para cima. De tão perto assim, a pequena diferença de altura entre eles podia ser detectada. Os olhos de Harry estavam tão mais verdes, talvez porque eles brilhavam pelas lágrimas quase formadas.

Draco o envolveu com os braços, se aproximando mais e mais. Quase poderia se visualizar numa bolha de aroma perfumado que era o de Harry.

- Eu sinto muito... – Harry começou de novo e Draco decidiu que já chega.

- Cala essa maldita boca.

E o beijou.

**FIM DO CAPÍTULO 4**


	5. Sobremesa

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Foi como ser envolvido por um sonho. Uma névoa de prazer: quente e agradável. Draco se perguntou por que não tinha resolvido as coisas antes, eles poderiam ter feito isso há muito tempo.

Os lábios de Harry se abriram sob os de Draco. Primeiro os pressionou calmamente, provocativo. Depois com força. Subitamente tudo se transformou em calor e desejo.

O beijou durou o tempo que eles conseguiram prender o fôlego e ainda continuou depois de sugarem o ar novamente. Draco podia sentir o sorriso de Harry em meio ao beijo e suspeitava que sorria também.

Ele decidiu que não podia continuar assim pra sempre então, apesar de ir contra o próprio desejo, desencostou os lábios. Abrindo os olhos lentamente, ele viu que Harry ainda respirava fundo, de olhos fechados e apertando as laterais da camisa de Draco.

- Eu não sei... Eu não sei o que dizer. – Harry falou quando finalmente conseguiu abrir os olhos.

- Oh, o grande Harry Potter está sem palavras. – Draco brincou, mas apenas por também não saber o que falar.

Harry lambeu os próprios lábios discretamente e largou a camisa de Draco.

- Nós vamos... – Harry respirou. – Vamos fazer _isso_ agora?

- Bem, - Draco inclinou a cabeça, um pequeno sorriso se formando pelo constrangimento do outro. – Se você quiser.

- Se eu quiser? – Ele riu. – É claro que eu quero. Eu só não pensei que _você_ fosse querer. Tipo, eu nunca pensei mesmo.

- Vamos com calma, Potter. – Draco se sentou na cama de quem quer que fosse. – Eu também não pensei, mas aqui estamos nós.

- Mas eu...

- Não. – Draco interrompeu. – Que tal a gente não falar disso de jeito nenhum agora e aproveitar para fazer outra coisa?

- Que outra coisa?

Draco quase o puxou para si ali mesmo, mas lembrou que aquela cama era de outra pessoa e aquilo seria meio nojento. Então se levantou e empurrou Harry até a cama dele, caindo em cima dele logo em seguida.

- Outra coisa que envolva fazer isso. – Draco sussurrou antes de beijá-lo de novo, dessa vez com certeza do que estava fazendo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Essa era provavelmente a terceira vez em que o dia amanhecia e Draco não estava em sua cama na Sonserina. Blaise se perguntava o que ele poderia estar aprontando, esperançosamente não seria nada de ruim.

Foi difícil se levantar naquela manhã, mas Blaise sabia que ele tinha responsabilidades a cumprir, por isso reuniu forças e foi tomar banho, antes dando uma passadinha ao lado da cama de Draco, só para conferir se ele não estava ali mesmo.

Ele se vestiu o mais rápido que pôde, já que tinha perdido muito tempo no banho. Já deveria estar pronto.

Colocando a gravata perfeitamente alinhada, Blaise seguiu para a sala comunal que estava cheia. Desviando de alguns estudantes tagarelas, ele deu de cara com uma garota de cabelos escuros.

- Pansy? Você também está atrasada, vamos logo.

- Não tão rápido, eu preciso falar com você sobre uma coisa.

- Tem que ser _agora?_ – Blaise estava incrédulo. – Sabe como a MacGonagall é sobre os horários da aula.

- Sim, sim, ninguém liga pra isso. – Pansy revirou os olhos e o puxou para mais perto. – Eu tenho uma coisa realmente _importante_ pra dividir com você... Mas talvez não aqui. Vamos.

A próxima coisa que Blaise percebeu foi ser arrastado para fora da sala e pelos corredores das masmorras.

- A gente poderia ao menos ir pelo caminho da aula? – Ele insistiu e Pansy se rendeu.

- Eu estou tentando falar uma coisa séria aqui. – Eles saíram das masmorras seguindo caminho para a aula.

- Então diz logo. Por Merlin, já estou nervoso.

- Certo. – Ela deu de ombros. – Sabe a maldição que eu encontrei para prender o Draco e o Potter e tudo aquilo? – Ela esperou a resposta de Blaise.

- O que? Claro! – Blaise quase gritou. – Claro que eu sei, fui eu quem a lançou.

- De qualquer forma... – Ela continuou, ignorando a reação de Blaise. – Eu estava pesquisando para entender o que aconteceu mesmo naquela noite, o que deu errado com a maldição. Especialmente agora que nós sabemos que o Draco tem "sentimentos" por Potter...

- E?

- E, Blaise, eu descobri o que você fez de errado e o que acontece com as pessoas que recebem esse tipo de magia.

- O que diabos isso significa?

- Significa que é bem possível que o Draco sofra um efeito colateral. Na verdade, eu tenho quase certeza que ele já esteja sofrendo. Mas pelo menos eu sei como reverter isso.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Ai está ele, finalmente._ – Pensou Blaise. – _Espero mesmo que a Pansy esteja errada._

Já estava mais do que atrasado, mas Draco enfim entrou pela porta para a aula de Transfiguração. E ele não vinha desacompanhado.

Blaise agora sabia _exatamente_ onde ele vinha passando as noites.

Blaise levou um segundo olhando para o lado para ver a expressão de Pansy enquanto Draco entrava acompanhado por Harry Potter. Talvez ela fosse agarrar Draco pela garganta e separá-lo de Potter, devido aos tais efeitos colaterais.

O surpreendente foi perceber que a menina _sorria_. Não um sorriso falso, mas um de verdade que ela raramente exibia.

- _Pansy, que porra?_ – Ele sussurrou tão baixo que Pansy não foi capaz de ouvir.

Professora MacGonagall advertiu os dois que acabaram de entrar pelo atraso e continuou com a aula. Blaise não teve outra oportunidade de discutir a situação com Pansy, estava ocupado demais anotando o que a Professora falava.

Quando MacGonagall entregou o material para eles treinarem os feitiços que ela ensinara, Blaise aproveitou a chance.

Olhou para o lado até que enfim Pansy olhou para ele de volta. "Diga a ele", Blaise falou sem emitir nenhum som.

Pansy balançou a cabeça e riu, quase alto o suficiente para os outros ouvirem.

"Diga a ele", Blaise repetiu.

"Não", Pansy gesticulou de volta.

- _Diga a ele. _– Ele sussurrou com raiva.

- De jeito nenhum. – Ela respondeu sem se preocupar se alguém escutava.

Blaise se irritou com aquele comportamento sem explicação de Pansy. Por que ela não contaria a Draco?

Passou tanto tempo irritado que não conseguiu executar o feitiço corretamente até que a aula chegasse ao fim. Enquanto todo mundo saia, ele tinha um alvo.

Foi até ela e puxou Pansy pelo braço para um canto no lado de fora da sala.

- Ai! – Ela protestou, depois se soltou dele imediatamente. – Nunca ouse me machucar! – E deu um soco no ombro dele pra descontar.

- Ai! – Blaise exclamou com a certeza de que a dor dele tinha sido dez vezes superior a dela. – Só... Só me diz o que diabos você está fazendo? Por que não quer contar pro Draco?

- Eu vou contar pra ele. Só não agora. – Ela sorriu de novo, aquele sorriso que fazia Blaise ter vontade de arrancar os próprios cabelos e os dela também.

- Por Merlin, Pansy! Por que não conta logo? É ele que vai sofrer com esse "efeito colateral".

- Blaise, por favor, ele não vai _sofrer_. Não é nem uma coisa ruim.

- É claro que é uma coisa ruim, o que você acha que ele vai pensar...

Blaise interrompeu o que falava. Pansy estava encostada na parede, com uma perna apoiada atrás dela. Ela olhava para alguma coisa atrás de Blaise e continuava a sorrir. Ele se virou para ver também.

Eram Draco e Potter. Eles estavam saindo juntos da sala de aula. Potter quase não percebeu que os amigos tentavam falar com ele, parecia que na sua visão só existia o Draco.

- Olhe para eles. – Pansy apontou. – Só olhe para eles e me diga que você prefere aquele Draco "Ó-como-odeio-o-testa-rachada". Por que eu não. Veja como ele está feliz. Veja como _ambos_ estão felizes. Pelo menos eu prefiro o Draco desse jeito e vou deixa-lo assim o tempo que puder.

Blaise percebeu que Pansy tinha razão. Draco estava tão feliz, ele merecia aquilo. Mesmo que fosse por um tempo limitado.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Foi estranho entrar na sala acompanhado por Harry, principalmente depois do que eles fizeram. Mas Draco tentou ignorar a nova sensação e disse a si mesmo que não iria fazer nada além de prestar atenção na Professora.

Ao fim da aula, ele percebeu que aquela era uma promessa inútil. Harry sentado ao seu lado era a maior das distrações.

_Eu realmente vou precisar estudar mais quando estiver sozinho._ – Pensou Draco. – _Pelo menos se eu quiser passar de ano e me livrar dessa escola._

Ele percebeu que Harry também havia se distraído e continuava assim enquanto eles saiam da sala, sem perceber que seus amigos estavam ali tentando falar com ele.

Draco empurrou Harry com o ombro como um sinal de alerta, indicou Weasley e Granger para ele.

- O que... Ah, oi pessoal. – Harry se virou e sorriu quase constrangido.

- Harry. – Granger respondeu. – Oi também Malfoy.

- Oi. – Draco cumprimentou, ainda sem saber agir a respeito dessa nova proximidade com os amigos de Harry, se é que isso era proximidade.

Ele se afastou antes de se meter em uma situação mais complicada, dando privacidade a Harry e aos outros.

- Vou te esperar ali. – Draco sussurrou a Harry antes de partir.

- Ok.

Ao se distanciar, Draco percebeu que Blaise e Pansy cochichavam alguma coisa ao canto da parede. Ele cogitou a possibilidade de ir até eles e falar sobre o que aconteceu com Harry, afinal, eles eram sim seus amigos. Mas antes de fazer isso se perguntou se Harry estaria contando aos amigos dele, pela expressão de todos era pouco provável. Além do mais, talvez ele ainda não estivesse pronto, talvez ainda não tivessem acontecido coisas suficientes para contar a eles.

Decidiu que iria esperar que alguma coisa mais significativa acontecesse para conta-los. Pansy não ficaria nada entusiasmada com apenas alguns beijos. Até porque ele não pretendia que continuasse só com isso por muito tempo. Isso é, se Harry quisesse o mesmo, é claro.

- Você está bem? – Ele perguntou depois de Harry se despedir dos amigos e se aproximar dele.

- Sim, estou. – Harry olhou para trás. – Aqueles dois. Ficam se preocupando por nada. Tudo por causa... Bem, você sabe.

- Eles deveriam se preocupar. Eu me preocuparia se fosse seu amigo e soubesse pelo que você passou.

- Isso quer dizer que você não se importa comigo?

- Você sabe que não é isso que estou falando. – Draco revirou os olhos.

- Sei. Só queria ouvir você dizer que se importa comigo.

- Bem, eu me importo, seu testa rachada. – Draco sorriu.

- Eu me importo com você também. – Harry respondeu, quase pegando na mão de Draco ali mesmo no corredor lotado. Não que Draco ligasse a mínima para o que as pessoas pensassem.

Por isso foi Draco quem esticou os dedos pelos centímetros restantes e segurou a mão de Harry, que não resistiu por nenhum segundo.

- Eu acho que a gente devia falar com o Blaise sobre a maldição. – Draco disse. Já que agora o fato de dormirem juntos não era o único motivo de Harry ser próximo dele. Ainda que ele gostasse muito disso, teve que deixar o egoísmo de lado.

- Ok, é uma boa ideia. – Harry soltou gentilmente a mão de Draco e se virou para onde Blaise estava.

Pansy continuava na mesma posição que Draco tinha visto antes, encostada com uma perna apoiada na parede. Foi estranho ao se aproximar perceber que ela exibia um dos raríssimos sorrisos verdadeiros. Blaise tinha os braços cruzados, mas não parecia tão carrancudo como sempre.

- Oi pessoal. – Draco cumprimentou, temendo um pouco pela primeira vez que apresentava algo próximo de um namorado para seus amigos. – Vocês conhecem o Harry.

- Claro, como poderíamos esquecer? – Pansy desencostou da parede. – E agora não é mais "a pior pessoa que poderia existir", mas _Harry_, hein? Muito interessante essa mudança.

Ela sorria tanto que Draco suspeitou se estava bêbada ou drogada ou qualquer coisa que não fosse seu estado normal.

- Hã, oi pra vocês dois. – Harry disse se encolhendo ao lado de Draco como um cachorrinho.

- Oi. – Blaise cumprimentou sem o exagero desnecessário de Pansy, que ao invés de falar alguma coisa praticamente pulou em Harry para apertar sua mão repetidamente.

- Ok. – Draco puxou Pansy para longe de Harry. – Vamos todos nos controlarmos aqui.

- É como se a gente tivesse conhecendo outra pessoa, não o Grande Harry Potter. – Pansy falou, dessa vez mais calma. – Na verdade, até você é como outra pessoa, Draco.

- _Pansy_... – Blaise meio que tentou adverti-la.

- Certo, certo, vou parar. Tem alguma coisa específica que você quer falar com a gente, Draco?

- Sim, na verdade. – Draco olhou para Harry. – Sobre aquela maldição, tenho _certeza_ que vocês se lembram. Acontece que ela não foi totalmente finalizada, por assim dizer.

- Quer dizer que você sabe? – Blaise descruzou os braços e a expressão dura voltou ao seu rosto. Draco percebeu Pansy chutando a perna dele com força.

- O que? Vocês sabiam disso? Por que diabos não me disseram? – Draco sentiu o sangue esquentar de novo.

- Sério que vocês sabiam? – Harry falou apesar de ter incerteza na voz. – Foi meio complicado ter um Sonserino no dormitório da Grifinória. Isso foi... Um tanto cruel. Não que eu esteja reclamando de ter ele lá, só... Foi cruel da parte de vocês.

- Sim. – Pansy falou antes que o Blaise confuso pudesse falar alguma coisa. – Nós fomos cruéis e pedimos mil desculpas. Devíamos sim ter dito a você Draco. Tantas noites que passou em claro até descobrir a verdade. – Ela balançou a cabeça um tanto ironicamente. – Foi uma coisa horrível e nós pedimos perdão.

Draco tentou sufocar a vontade de lançar diversas maldições de torturas nos seus amigos, já que talvez não fosse uma coisa agradável de mostrar a Harry assim tão cedo no relacionamento.

- Tudo bem. – Ele respirou fundo. – Eu perdoo vocês _se_ souberem como desfazer essa coisa.

- Nós... – Começou Blaise, mas foi interrompido.

- Nós vamos procurar uma solução, tudo bem assim? – Pansy sorriu e puxou Blaise atrás de si. – De novo, mil desculpas. Um prazer conhecer você, não tão Grande Harry Potter. – Ela acrescentou enquanto desviava deles e desaparecia pelo corredor.

- Que porra foi essa? – Draco perguntou mais para si mesmo do que para Harry.

- Eu gostei dela. Por alguma razão. – Harry sorriu e pegou a mão de Draco. – O que vamos fazer agora?

Havia poucas pessoas no corredor agora, mas mesmo assim algumas os encararam enquanto caminhavam.

- Que tal almoço? Estou morrendo de fome. Meu café da manhã foi bom, mas não alimentou. – Draco foi caminhando.

- Eu estava falando sobre a maldição, mas essa é uma boa ideia. Talvez nós pudéssemos ter o que tivemos no café da manhã como sobremesa?

**FIM DO CAPÍTULO 5**


	6. Vamos Desfazer a Maldição

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Depois de três dias juntos trocando beijos escondidos nos intervalos das aulas, Draco decidiu que deveria perguntar a Harry, ou talvez até _sugerir_ o que eles eram agora. Ele tinha noção que já haviam pulado a etapa de amizade há séculos, mas alguma certeza seria boa.

Ele dormiu a semana toda no quarto de Harry, ainda escondido, apesar de muitas pessoas ficarem comentando entre si que Harry Potter estava saindo com seu arqui-inimigo da sonserina. Além de alguns Grifinórios que presenciaram quando ele entrou sem ser convidado na sala comunal. Mas ele não se incomodava, e Harry também não, pelo que aparentava. O importante era que estava tendo suas melhores noites de sono, contando até as de antes da maldição.

Era uma sexta-feira e a última aula do dia era Trato das Criaturas Mágicas. Era uma aula opcional que pouquíssimas pessoas decidiam fazer, então dividam o horário com todas as casas. Para a felicidade de Draco, Harry também escolhera essa disciplina.

Sempre foi uma boa experiência, ter uma aula ao ar livre no final da sexta-feira. Draco não admitia antes, mas ele amava os animais, em especiais os mágicos. Não teve essa aula antes por pura vergonha de assumir, mas como esse era seu último ano ele não deixou que isso o atrapalhasse, e ficou muito contente com a decisão.

Essa foi a aula em que ele conseguiu se concentrar melhor, apesar da presença de Harry. Ainda assim não se denominaria um aluno exemplar, não nesse momento.

Enquanto acariciava um Erkling domesticado que não parava de rir e balançar ameaçadoramente suas flautas, Draco decidiu que falaria com Harry para ao menos palpitar sobre o que eram, talvez pudessem sair escondido para algum lugar...

- Eu gosto dessa aula. – Draco falou enquanto caminhavam de volta ao castelo após o termino da aula. – Eu adoro animais pra ser sincero.

- Eu acho que já sabia disso de algum jeito. – Harry sorriu e se inclinou para Draco. – Tem mesmo uma parte doce em você, sabia? – E cutucou Draco com o indicador.

- Cala a boca. – Ele parou de súbito e segurou Harry pelo pulso para que parasse também. – Você quer ir pra algum lugar hoje? Vamos sair um pouco dessa escola...

- É uma boa ideia. É só dizer o lugar.

Eles voltaram para o castelo somente para pegar a capa de invisibilidade de Harry, que Draco havia recuperado depois de larga-la no pátio. Saíram correndo quase tropeçando um no outro debaixo da capa.

Foi uma longa caminhada até Hogsmeade, a única coisa que tinha para se esquentar era um ao outro. Quando chegaram à cidade, a noite já tinha caído. Estava surpreendentemente calmo para uma sexta-feira, Draco gostou disso.

- Onde fica esse lugar que você fala? – Harry perguntou olhando para as placas sem ver nenhuma que se parecesse com o que Draco falou.

- Não adianta ficar procurando uma placa, eu disse, não tem nome. – E puxou Harry para andarem mais depressa. – Vem, é logo ali atrás da Zonko's.

Eles entraram por essa portinha pequena e respiraram fundo o ar quente e aconchegante lá de dentro. Ainda era cedo, Draco pensou, por isso não havia nenhum Sonserino ali. Talvez devesse falar logo com Harry antes que eles chegassem.

Harry olhava ao redor de forma curiosa.

- Talvez eu não devesse ter te trazido aqui. – Draco observou. – É uma coisa bem sonserina. Podemos ir para outro lugar, se você quiser.

- Não. – Harry tirou a capa do ombro dos dois e o próprio casaco. – Eu gostei daqui, é diferente. E além do mais, eu gostaria de conhecer os lugares que você frequenta.

- Se pensa assim. – Ele sorriu e puxou uma cadeira para se sentar.

Pediu um vinho de vampiro para que Harry provasse. Mas só um, ele advertiu. E ficaram ali, Draco tentando reunir as palavras para falar o que queria.

- Isso é forte. – Harry disse quando tomou o primeiro gole. – Mas estranhamente bom.

- Tipo você.

- Eu sou forte?

- Talvez um pouquinho. Mas estranhamente bom.

Draco bebericou o próprio copo e se arrependeu de ter pedido isso, trouxe várias memórias de uma noite de muito álcool e pouco sono.

- Harry, posso falar sobre uma coisa que está me incomodando? – Draco disse, mas a frase não saiu como tinha pensado.

- É claro. – Harry ficou ereto de repente.

- Nós... Hm, eu... Quer dizer, eu gosto de você. Você sabe, eu me importo contigo.

- Você está terminando comigo? – Harry disse baixo, quase com tristeza na voz.

- O que? Por que eu faria isso? – Mas o que sua cabeça dizia era "nós não somos nem namorados ainda, como poderia terminar o que nem começou?".

- Eu sei, me desculpe. É que eu só fiquei com um garoto antes e, bem, não foi bem um namoro, mas foi assim que ele terminou comigo.

- Quem foi? – Draco perguntou, desviando a conversa de onde ele queria.

- Thomas Norrells... Você conhece, ele é do nosso ano, da Lufa-lufa.

- Certo, conheço. – Draco aparentou calma, mas uma pequena onda de ciúme irracional atravessou seu corpo. – Porque ele não era seu namorado?

- Nós só saímos algumas vezes, acho que nem deu tempo de poder chama-lo assim.

- Ah. – Foi decepcionante escutar aquilo. – Era sobre isso que eu queria falar, na verdade. Mas acho que agora já tenho uma resposta.

- Resposta pra quê? – Ah Harry, lindo e inocente Harry que não entende nada a não ser que seja totalmente explícito.

- Eu estava incomodado em ficar sem saber o que nós somos. Amigos? Namorados? Mas agora sei que ainda está cedo para uma resposta.

- Ah Merlin. – Harry se levantou, balançando a mesa e respingando um pouco do vinho de Draco. – Eu pensei que você soubesse. – Ele puxou a cadeira para perto de Draco e se sentou novamente, colocando uma das mãos no rosto do outro. – Não está nada cedo Draco. Por Merlin, nós nos conhecemos há quase seis anos. Se estamos alguma coisa, é _atrasados_. Já deveríamos ter aproveitado tanto tempo. Não podemos mais desperdiçar nenhum segundo. – Ele aproximou o próprio rosto do de Draco, agora eles respiravam o mesmo ar. – É claro que somos namorados, seu Sonserino dramático.

Draco nunca soube quem se inclinou primeiro, mas o que sabia é que agora os dois se beijavam. Um beijo quente e aconchegante como um lar. A respiração de Draco acelerada pelas palavras de Harry. Uma mão de Harry ainda no rosto de Draco, a outra em sua cintura. Draco envolveu Harry o máximo que pôde com os braços. Foi um balé de línguas e dentes. Até Harry bater de novo na mesa por acidente e derramar o que restava do vinho de vampiro no colo de Draco.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Já chega! – Draco gritou. – Já chega. – Repetiu mais baixo dessa vez.

- Por quê? – Harry perguntou, falando praticamente dentro da pele de Draco de tão perto. Ele o beijou de novo, Draco perdeu a conta de qual vez era essa.

As mãos de Harry deslizaram pelas costas de Draco por dentro da camisa e com um gemido ele esqueceu a resposta de alguma pergunta. Draco abriu a boca tanto para sugar o ar como para receber mais beijos de Harry. Puxou Harry para mais perto pela camisa, mas não tinha como se aproximarem mais.

Draco desistiu de puxá-lo, ao invés disso puxou a camisa, para cima dessa vez, agora Harry encostava-se a ele com um torso nu e Draco pôde acariciar uma combinação de músculos e pele que nunca tinha visto antes, não tão de perto. Passou as pernas ao redor de Harry.

_Ah, então havia sim uma maneira de chegar mais perto._ – Ele pensou e soltou-se da boca de Harry um instante para saborear sua pele.

_Só mais um beijo_. – Ele prometeu a si mesmo e depois beijou Harry de novo. – _Só mais esse agora._

Mas nunca se satisfazia com os beijos e sempre queria mais.

- Chega. – Ele se afastou bruscamente. – Eu _realmente_ preciso estudar.

- Ah, qual é! – Harry reclamou, mas mesmo assim vestiu a camisa de novo. – É _sábado_! Nós deveríamos estar se divertindo, não estudando, é regra dessa escola sabia? Nós somos _obrigados_ a aproveitar a falta de pessoas nesse quarto.

- Vocês Grifinórios são mesmo irresponsáveis, não é? – Draco tentou recuperar a compostura. – Eu sinto muito, Harry. – Ele acrescentou para não parecer tão rígido. – Eu preciso mesmo estudar. Há séculos não presto atenção de verdade nas aulas. Em especial as matérias que tenho aulas conjuntas com você. Se pensarmos bem, – Ele calçou os sapatos há tempos jogados no chão. – a culpa é sua. Então nada mais justo que uma pequena punição. Eu não vou dormir aqui hoje. Bem, nenhum de nós vai dormir. Você deveria estudar também.

- Você é tão cruel. – Harry reclamou, mas se esticou da cama para dar um beijo de despedida em Draco.

Três semanas namorando Harry Potter não fizeram nada bem para seu desempenho escolar. Draco decidiu que ter um namorado não deveria impedi-lo de ser um ótimo estudante, então ele iria estudar de verdade de agora em diante.

Então hoje, em pleno sábado, ele se dedicaria aos livros e não aos lábios de Harry.

_Mas é tão difícil_. – Ele reclamou pra si mesmo horas mais tarde. – _Seria melhor se Harry estivesse aqui._

Aquele pensamento era inútil, é claro. Se Harry estivesse aqui eles fariam tudo, menos estudar. Balançando a cabeça para se livrar desses pensamentos, Draco se concentrou novamente no livro de Transfiguração. Leu a mesma frase três vezes e percebeu que não estava entendendo nada, era melhor dar um tempo.

Ele estava estudando no quarto, não na biblioteca, afinal o quarto estava vazio, era _sábado_. Draco deu uma volta no quarto e percebeu que já era noite. Um sono repentino o atingiu, mas ele não dormiria. Não nessa noite sem Harry.

Bebeu um copo d'água e voltou, _de novo_, a atenção para os livros.

Foi uma longa noite.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

A manhã foi um desastre. Draco se arrependeu profundamente de passar a noite acordado. Livros espalhados para todo lado, suas mãos manchadas com tinta e diversas anotações perdidas quando os Sonserinos voltaram ao quarto.

Seus olhos estavam ardendo de sono. Ele pensou se Harry estaria do mesmo jeito.

Aquela manhã estava sendo estranha. Não só pelo sono e pela bagunça que o estudo tinha rendido. Mas Draco se sentia diferente, como se alguém tivesse movimentado algumas peças de seu quebra-cabeça mental e as colocado de volta, mas em lugares diferentes.

Levou alguns minutos para se levantar da sua pilha de papéis na cama e foi tomar um banho, talvez assim acordasse um pouco.

Não era como se a água tivesse lavado o sono dele, mas melhorou muito seu astral. Quando saiu do banho, vestiu uma camisa amarela que gostava muito. Jogou o casaco por cima dos ombros e se encaminhou para a saída, pensando em se encontrar com Harry.

Foi impedido de fazer isso por uma Pansy preocupada.

- Draco, você está bem? – Ela estava tão apreensiva de forma que Draco nunca tinha visto.

- Eu tô bem. – Draco estranhou. – Você está? Parece muito preocupada.

- Não precisa se preocupar comigo. – Ela se afastou para um canto. – Você dormiu aqui, não com o Potter?

- Eu não dormi, só passei a noite. Eu estava indo pra ver o Harry agora, na verdade. Porque você está falando assim?

- Sente-se, mande uma mensagem pra ele e diga que não vai poder vê-lo agora, talvez mais tarde. – Ela indicou uma poltrona e se sentou também. – Eu preciso falar com você.

- Tem que ser agora?

- Sim, é extremamente importante. E talvez demore algum tempo...

- Vocês encontraram um jeito de desfazer a maldição finalmente? – Draco perguntou enquanto rabiscava um recado para Harry. Se Pansy estava falando assim era realmente algo muito importante.

- Mais ou menos...

- _Pansy_. O que está acontecendo?

Pansy estava impaciente, ela não parava de se mover por um instante. Como se tivesse algo para falar, mas não soubesse exatamente como fazer isso.

- Pansy. – Ele chamou de novo, já ficando assustado com a situação.

- Nós sabemos como reverter a maldição. – Draco sorriu, mas antes que ele comemorasse, ela continuou. – Mas antes disso, você precisa saber de algumas coisas. Essa não era nossa intenção, não queríamos fazer você passar por isso, de verdade. Quando Blaise lançou o feitiço alguma coisa deu errada e vocês ficaram presos nessa caixa invisível... Nós só queríamos manter vocês dois juntos por um tempo, você sabe, pra que pudessem se entender. Mas a magia que Blaise lançou fez outra coisa. Eu estava pesquisando sobre essa maldição e eu acredito que vocês devem ter se tocado, inconscientemente talvez, e acabaram dormindo. Depois disso só podem dormir juntos.

- Pansy, nós já sabíamos de tudo isso...

- Draco, por favor, só cala a boca e escuta. Não é só isso. – As palavras dela fizeram Draco enrijecer. – Pelo que eu li, e eu tenho certeza absoluta que não estou enganada, existe um efeito colateral.

- Não pode ser assim tão ruim, não é? Eu nem estou sentindo nada.

- Não Draco. É ainda pior. Eu sei que você está passando por isso, Potter também.

- Certo, agora você está me preocupando. Qual é esse efeito colateral?

- As pessoas que recebem essa maldição... Essa _variação_ da maldição, passam a ter os sentimentos distorcidos um pelo outro. Você entende o que eu estou dizendo? Se você amava alguém, você passa a odiar. E se... E se você odiava alguém, você passa a _amar._

- Você está dizendo que... O que eu sinto por Harry vai sumir quando a maldição for quebrada? – Draco sentia um nó na garganta, o ar ficou rarefeito, a sala quase girava. Ele se segurou firme na poltrona.

- Sim. – Pansy falou. – Eu sinto muito Draco. De verdade, essa não era nossa intenção.

- Eu não acredito. Como pode isso tudo não ser real? Eu sinto como se fosse real.

Algum vulto se aproximou de Draco. Ou talvez fosse uma pessoa. Sua visão estava distorcida.

- ...contou à ele? – Ele ouviu uma voz distante, parecia familiar, parecia a voz de alguém com quem ele se importava.

- Sim... – A outra voz foi baixa. Essa ele reconheceu como a de Pansy.

- Talvez não devesse ter feito isso. – Dessa vez foi com mais clareza e ele reconheceu como Blaise.

O chão pareceu tão atraente. Ou talvez até o fundo de um precipício fosse atraente naquele momento.

Como isso tudo poderia ter sido falso? Todas as noites acordado. Todas as noites adormecido ao lado _dele_. Tudo uma grande farsa, mas parecia tudo tão confortante, tão correto.

Ele pensou que arrancar seu coração e esmaga-lo na sua frente seria menos doloroso do que esse aperto no peito que sentia agora. E se ele voltasse a _odiar_ Harry? E se _Harry_ voltasse a odiá-lo? Era possível que não fosse suportar.

De repente pensou em Harry e em tudo que agora sabia sobre sua vida. O fato de ter entrado em depressão depois da morte de Voldemort. Isso acabaria com sua saúde mental outra vez. E Draco não conseguia evitar a não ser se culpar.

- Vocês já sabem como desfazer a maldição? – Draco perguntou como se percebesse a realidade novamente.

- Sabemos. – Blaise respondeu.

- Mas nós podemos não desfazer, se você quiser. Não vamos contar ao Potter, vocês podem continuar assim. – Pansy acrescentou.

- Continuar assim na mentira? Não. Eu não seria capaz de fazer isso com ele. – Draco piscou para evitar as lágrimas. – Só me deem um dia para... Me despedir. – Dizer aquelas palavras foi como arrancar um pedaço da própria alma.

- Sim, claro. – Pansy respondeu, mantendo o olhar triste. Draco não saberia dizer o que o olhar de Blaise significava.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Foi tudo como um sonho, ou melhor, um _pesadelo_. Sair da sala da Sonserina, sair das masmorras, ir em direção às escadas, em direção à Harry.

Tudo parecia turvo, como se o mundo estivesse se preparando para demolir.

Foi difícil chegar à torre da Grifinória, mas ele conseguiu. Encarou o retrato de repente esquecendo qualquer palavra que já havia dito á Mulher Gorda. Em vez de dizer a senha, bateu na porta. Era domingo e eles eram Grifinórios, Draco deduziu que a sala comunal estaria lotada. Uma face familiar abriu a porta, por um segundo Draco não reconheceu quem era.

- Está aqui para ver o Harry? – Hermione Granger perguntou. Ela sorria e Draco se perguntou o porquê de qualquer pessoa no mundo estar sorrindo num momento desses.

- Hm, é. – Draco respondeu e Hermione abriu a porta para deixa-lo passar. – Na verdade se você pudesse chama-lo seria ótimo.

- Oh, tudo bem. Espere só um instante.

Ela entrou, deixando a porta aberta. Draco viu que havia sim muita gente ali, muitos rostos sorridentes.

Pouco tempo depois Harry apareceu. Ele tinha os óculos tortos no rosto, a roupa estava muito amaçada, assim como um dos lados do rosto. A expressão de quem havia recebido um balde de água fria na cabeça.

- Você está bem? – Harry falou, abraçando Draco assim que o alcançou.

Draco se deixou levar por aquele pequeno momento de alegria, quando seu coração se acalmou. Levaram poucos segundos para seu mundo se partir de novo.

- Talvez seja melhor ir para um lugar mais reservado? – Draco perguntou, ainda se segurando na sensação do abraço para manter-se firme.

Harry concordou e eles desceram alguns lances de escadas até encontrarem um corredor que estava vazio, entraram nele, Draco andava muito mais devagar do que o necessário. Não queria desperdiçar um pouquinho que fosse desses preciosos momentos com Harry.

- Você está bem? – Harry repetiu quando eles se sentaram em um banco de pedra. – Recebi seu recado e fiquei preocupado. Vocês descobriram alguma coisa sobre a maldição?

- Não vamos falar sobre essa maldição agora, ok? Por favor. – Draco falava baixo, Harry teve que se aproximar muito para ouvir suas palavras.

- Como você quiser. – Harry pegou as mãos dele, um choque de prazer e culpa atravessou o corpo de Draco. – Tudo o que importa é você estar bem.

_Oh, Harry. Mas eu não estou nada bem._ – Draco quis dizer.– _E suspeito que nunca ficarei bem de novo._

Draco decidiu não falar nada. Não importava qual caminho fosse, seria terrível. Poderia falar que estava tudo bem, mas seria uma mentira. Poderia contar a verdade, mas seria mais doloroso do que ele poderia aguentar.

Em vez de palavras, ele se manifestou com beijos. Não beijos com o sabor de um lar, mas beijos salgados com sabor de desespero.

Harry percebeu que Draco chorava e tentou entender o motivo.

- Não. Só me beija. – Draco pediu, como um último desejo antes de se separarem.

Harry obedeceu, mas Draco sabia que ele estava confuso e provavelmente sofrendo com a dor dele.

Cada beijo era adicionado ao peso de culpa nos ombros de Draco, mas ele seria egoísta por hoje. Enroscou-se em Harry, e o apertou até os nós dos dedos ficarem brancos. Não queria ter que soltá-lo.

Um último e longo beijo sugou o resto de otimismo que ele tinha. Ele pegou o rosto de Harry com as mãos para ver aqueles olhos tão verdes de perto de novo. _Não de novo, pela última vez_. – Ele disse a si mesmo.

- O que está acontecendo, Draco?

Draco apalpou o bolso, puxou um pedaço de pergaminho e o entregou a Harry.

- Só leia depois que eu tiver ido embora, ok? Prometa. Você vai entender tudo.

Ele se desencostou de Harry, mas seu corpo foi traiçoeiro e o fez encostar os lábios em Harry de novo. _Eu vou guardar essa sensação_. – Ele afirmou. – _Não há maldição no mundo que me faça esquecer isso._

Um Harry confuso e machucado esticou a mão para alcança-lo, mas Draco já estava longe demais.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Querido Harry,_

_Eu nunca poderei explicar como estou grato por ter tido a oportunidade de chama-lo de _Harry_, por ter podido me aproximar de você, conviver com você, beijar você._

_A maldição não apenas nos proibiu de dormirmos separados. Ela também mexeu com nossas emoções. Não pense que isso é algum tipo de desculpa, porque não é. Pansy fez uma pesquisa. Existe um efeito colateral: Nós passamos a sentir um pelo outro o oposto do que sentíamos antes._

_Dói-me só de pensar o que acontecerá quando a maldição for quebrada. Para falar a verdade eu preferiria continuar assim, mas não posso fazer isso, não com você. Não posso continuar sabendo que era tudo uma mentira._

_Por favor, não me procure. Eu sei que você vai querer me impedir de acabar com a maldição, mas é o que precisamos fazer, Harry. Não temos outra escolha. Quando você ler isto eu provavelmente já estarei recebendo o feitiço para desfazer esse estrago._

_Eu só peço uma coisa Harry. Não importa o que aconteça comigo, não importa como eu passe a me comportar quando a maldição se desfizer. Só faça isso por mim se algum dia sentiu o mesmo que eu sinto, pelos momentos que tivemos. Não permita que isso seja apagado da história. Mesmo que eu volte a lhe odiar e você volte a me odiar, lembre-se._

_Lembre-se que um dia, mesmo que pareça absurdo, Draco Malfoy amou Harry Potter. Lembre-se disso e eu serei capaz de sobreviver. Porque nesse momento, Harry, eu te amo tanto... Não queria que isso fosse tratado como nada e se acabasse tão facilmente._

_ Com nada além de amor,_

_ Draco Malfoy_

**FIM DO CAPÍTULO 6**


	7. Efeitos Colaterais

**CAPÍTULO 7**

- Vai doer? – Draco perguntou.

Blaise e Pansy estavam ao redor dele, com as varinhas em punho. Ele havia acabado de voltar da torre da Grifinória para a sala comunal da Sonserina, que estava quase vazia agora. Achou melhor fazer logo isso e acabar com o sofrimento, apesar de ter certeza de que quando a maldição se fosse o sofrimento seria ainda maior.

- Acho que você não vai sentir nada. – Pansy disse.

- Eu vou esquecer o que aconteceu? – Draco perguntou, mas ainda não sabia qual resposta preferia.

- Vocês vão se lembrar de tudo. – Ela respondeu e apontou a varinha para ele. – Deixa que eu faço, Blaise

Ele fechou os olhos. Foi mais rápido e mais silencioso do que Draco esperava. Não teve nenhuma luz ofuscante ou um tremor na terra. Ele só viu um pequeno brilho na ponta da varinha de Pansy e tudo estava acabado.

- É só isso? – Ele perguntou. – Talvez não tenha funcionado. Tente de novo.

- Não, Draco. Eu tenho certeza que funcionou. – Ela abaixou a varinha. – O livro disse que isso aconteceria.

- Tem certeza? Eu não me sinto nem um pouco diferente.

- Sobre o Potter? – Blaise perguntou.

- Sobre tudo.

Não queria discutir a situação com os amigos. Ele queria Harry, mas pensar nele lhe machucava.

- Talvez Potter também se sinta assim? – Opinou Blaise.

Mas Draco não poderia arriscar. Ele tinha certeza que se fosse atrás de Harry na esperança de ele ainda se sentir do mesmo jeito e ele tiver voltado a odiá-lo, seria pior do que nunca tê-lo amado. A única coisa boa disso tudo é que pelo menos ele ainda teria seu sentimento e suas memórias, era algo em que ele poderia se segurar.

- Eu ainda não acho que essa maldição foi quebrada. – Draco disse desconfiado. – Eu vou esperar um pouco, talvez um dia. Amanhã você poderia tentar de novo.

- Tudo bem. – Pansy concordou e olhou com cara de cúmplice para Blaise.

Draco foi para o quarto.

Ele jogou os livros que ainda estavam na cama para o lado, atirou os sapatos contra a parede e se sentou na cama. Lembrou-se das roupas que Harry havia emprestado para ele, aquelas que ele nunca se deu ao trabalho de devolver. Elas estavam na gaveta ao lado da cama. Enfiou um dos braços na manga da camisa e envolveu o resto. Passou o cobertor por cima da cabeça e se encolheu lá embaixo.

Com lágrimas tímidas insistindo em sair de seus olhos e o cheiro de Harry envolvendo seu corpo, Draco dormiu.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Foi como espalhar as cinzas de um ente querido morto. Draco decidiu que deveria se livrar das roupas de Harry antes de enlouquecer com aquela ideia.

Ele tinha acordado de repente com a súbita certeza de que a maldição tinha sido quebrada. O cheiro de Harry ainda estava ao redor. _Isso não está ajudando_, ele afirmou. _Não posso continuar com essas falsas esperanças._

Levantou-se tão rápido que se desequilibrou, a roupa de Harry caindo no chão. Ele se recuperou e apanhou a roupa, se dirigindo à saída do dormitório. Pansy gritou por ele, perguntando aonde estava indo, o que pretendia fazer. Mas ele não perdeu tempo com explicações e correu para fora.

Sem nenhuma ideia de para onde ir, Draco seguiu caminhando pela escola e saiu para o ar livre. Arrependeu-se imediatamente de não ter trazido um casaco, o ar estava frio e o dia cinzento. Ele se enrolou inconscientemente com a camisa de Harry, o que amenizou o frio e aumentou seu desespero.

Não sabia onde seria um bom lugar para se livrar de tudo aquilo. Não eram apenas roupas, mas uma lembrança, uma recordação agradável de momentos felizes. Draco tinha consciência de que nunca poderia apagar isso tudo de sua memória, porém não suportaria ficar recordando aquilo constantemente. Por isso agora se encontrava na beira do lago. Uma névoa recobrindo a paisagem e lhe dando calafrios.

Ele se sentou na areia gelada. Tratou aquilo como uma cerimônia, um rito de passagem, quase um funeral. Desenrolou-se da camisa de Harry e juntou-a com o resto das roupas. Ao balançar o tecido o aroma de Harry se espalhou nele e no resto do ambiente.

Com um último aperto nos tecidos, quase sem conseguir, Draco lançou as roupas na água. Elas boiaram por alguns instantes, tempo suficiente para Draco pensar que ficariam na superfície para sempre, mas afundaram depois. E levaram toda a esperança de Draco consigo para o fundo do lago.

_Eu sou tão patético_. – Ele pensou ao enxugar uma lágrima grossa que descia pelo seu olho esquerdo. O corpo inteiro tremia agora, a névoa era um abraço frio de morte.

Draco apoiou as mãos na areia e enterrou os dedos ali, recebendo de boa vontade um arrepio que percorreu sua espinha. Observou enquanto a última ponta do tecido azul afundasse. E desejou que pudesse afundar junto.

xxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

O dia estava tão lindo. Havia muito tempo que Luna Lovegood não via uma névoa. Nem tocava em uma. O vento que soprava do lago era frio e calmo, Luna agradeceu por ter escolhido um casaco tão aconchegante.

Só sentia frio nos pés, já que andava descalça. Mas era algo com que ela já se acostumara, era uma sensação bem vinda. Os pés estavam sujos com a areia, mas ela gostava disso.

Sua mão estava fechada ao redor de um besouro que insistiu em vir caminhar com ela. Não que ela estivesse reclamando da sua presença. De fato ele até combinava com a cor de sua roupa.

Quando Luna se abaixou para coletar uma pequena pedra que achou extremamente elegante, ouviu alguém respirar. Ou talvez foi um soluço, um choro.

Ela deu alguns passos e encontrou um garoto de cabelos loiros sentado no chão. Ele estava tão branco que ela temia que já estivesse morto, mas o tremor de frio indicou que ainda respirava.

- Você está bem? – Ela perguntou e o garoto se assustou com a presença repentina de outra pessoa. Ela percebeu que o conhecia, era Draco Malfoy. Ele tinha os lábios roxos e a pele mais pálida do que nunca.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Foi a primeira coisa que ele disse. Luna se perguntou se haveriam Narguilés na cabeça dele, ou se ele estava agindo assim por causa do frio.

- Eu estava dando uma volta. Você não deveria estar aqui sozinho no frio. – Ela respondeu e sorriu para ele, o sorriso mais genuíno que conseguiu. Ela havia percebido há pelo menos um mês as formas como Draco e Harry olhavam um para o outro. Talvez esse fosse algum momento de intimidade deles que ela estava atrapalhando. – Harry está aqui?

- O que? – O rosto dele ganhou coloração por um instante. – Eu não sei onde Potter está. Não faço a menor ideia.

- É por isso que você está tão triste? – Ela perguntou e a tristeza dele pareceu aumentar. Luna não gostava de ver as pessoas sofrendo. Diversas ideias de como ajuda-lo passou por sua cabeça.

Draco a olhou de forma estranha, como se tivesse projetando uma resposta. Mas quando ela se sentou ao lado dele, pareceu deixa-lo totalmente sem palavras. Ela percebeu as lágrimas que escorregavam pelo rosto dele.

- Você está tão gelado. – Ela disse quando ele encostou a cabeça no ombro dela para deixar as lágrimas caírem. Mesmo através de duas camadas de roupa, Luna conseguia sentir o frio que emanava dele. Quando tocou seu rosto se preocupou realmente com seu estado naquele momento. – Precisamos tirar você daqui.

Ela quase se levantou para obriga-lo a voltar ao aconchego do castelo, mas ele a segurou levemente pelo pulso e ela entendeu o que ele queria dizer. Ele precisava disso, o que quer que isso fosse.

Luna se permitiu fazer silêncio por alguns momentos e seu cérebro pôs-se a trabalhar. Qual seria o motivo de Draco estar tão magoado com Harry? Harry não seria capaz de fazer algo assim tão agravante. Ela não conhecia Draco muito bem, mas se ele estava assim, era porque também se importava muito com Harry, o que significa que ele nunca faria algo para machuca-lo. Como uma luz se acendendo, Luna fez a conexão final e soube que o que aconteceu foi um fator externo, algo ao qual nem Harry nem Draco tinham poder sobre. Mas por algum motivo Draco se sentia culpado. Ela não conseguiria permitir que ele continuasse assim.

- Você vai morrer se continuar aqui. – Ela falou e se levantou mesmo com ele pedindo que não o fizesse. – Vamos Draco, você sabe que não pode continuar aqui. Vou leva-lo de volta. – Ela tirou o próprio casaco e o envolveu nos ombros de Draco, que respirou fundo, um tanto aliviado.

- Você não vai ficar com frio? – Draco perguntou, agradecendo a ela com o olhar.

- O frio não me incomoda muito. – Com um sorriso, ela passou o braço dele sobre o ombro dela e eles começaram a caminhar de volta ao castelo.

- Porque você está fazendo isso? – Draco perguntou quando já estavam dentro do pátio interior. – Eu nunca nem falei com você. Porque está me ajudando?

- É para isso que servem os amigos, certo?

- Nós somos amigos? – Draco pareceu confuso.

- Nós somos agora. – Ela sorriu de novo e nunca se arrependeria de ter feito isso.

Ela não sabia exatamente para onde deveria levar Draco, mas quando eles alcançaram a entrada para as masmorras ele se desvencilhou dela. Draco tirou o casaco dos ombros e o devolveu à garota.

- Você vai ficar bem? – Ela perguntou. Ainda estava preocupado com o estado dele, mas agora ele já tinha alguma coloração no corpo, os lábios não estavam roxos e ele respirava normalmente.

- Acho que sim. Graças a você, Lovegood.

- É Luna. Ou Di-Lua, as pessoas me chamam assim porque acham que estão me magoando, mas eu gosto. É como se eu tivesse vindo diretamente da lua para cá. Isso é legal.

- Acho que Luna está ótimo, se você aceitar.

- Tudo bem. – Ele se aproximou dele por um segundo antes de se despedir. – E Draco, eu sei que você deve estar se sentindo como se tivesse perdido um pedaço de si, mas... Minha mãe dizia que as coisas que perdemos sempre acabam voltando para nós. Mas nem sempre da forma que esperamos.

- Obrigado Luna. – Os olhos dele brilharam. – De verdade. Por toda a ajuda que você me deu.

- Por nada. – Ela respondeu. Mas sabia que isso não era nem de longe onde ela terminaria de ajuda-lo.

...

Já era noite e Luna decidiu que jantar seria bom, principalmente se tivesse pudim. Tudo bem que as intenções dela no Grande Salão eram outras, mas pudim sempre deixaria as coisas melhores.

Ela comeu até não conseguir mais. Entretanto seu objetivo ainda não tinha sido cumprido. Saiu do Grande Salão e caminhou pelos corredores até encontrar um banco e se sentar. Não era nada agradável ficar ali sem fazer nada, mas era por uma causa maior, ela iria aguentar.

Depois de horas esperando, ela se rendeu. Ele não apareceria. Esse pensamento fugiu de sua cabeça quando ela se distraiu com uma aranha que passou correndo por baixo de suas pernas e agora se afastava pelo corredor.

- Eu vou te pegar. – Ela disse, colocou seus óculos e correu atrás da aranha, o corpo baixo para poder enxerga-la melhor. É claro que não mataria a aranha, mas segurá-la por um instante seria divertido.

Ela estava com os dedos a poucos centímetros da aranha quando o animal virou o corredor e ela virou atrás. Na pressa, se esbarrou em uma pessoa que estava logo ali.

- Oh meu Merlin, eu sinto muito! – Ela se desculpou.

- Está tudo bem, Luna. – Harry falou.

_Finalmente_. – Luna pensou.

- Oh, oi Harry. – Ela se endireitou. – Como você está?

Já era tarde. Luna não conseguia deixar de se perguntar o que Harry fazia aqui nessa hora da noite. Mas o cérebro dela foi rápido em encontrar a resposta, era provável que ele estivesse indo em busca de comida, já que não estava no jantar, pois não queria ter que olhar para Draco.

- Estou bem. – Harry respondeu, mas ela viu a mentira nos olhos dele.

- Você tem certeza? – Ela perguntou, e as próximas palavras foram extremamente calculadas. – Você tem o olhar triste. Na verdade acho que vi alguém com esse olhar hoje... Ah, sim! Draco. Ele também estava muito triste.

- Eu não estou triste... – Harry começou a dizer, mas meio que se deu conta do resto das palavras de Luna. – Você viu Draco hoje? E ele estava triste?

- Oh, sim. – Ele respondeu com uma expressão séria, mas sorria por dentro, sabendo que sua presa já havia sido fisgada. – Draco estava muito triste, assim como você. Mas me pareceu ainda mais deprimido quando perguntei falei seu nome. Eu pensei que vocês estivessem juntos agora...

- Nós estávamos, mas... – Ele não conseguiu terminar a frase.

- Harry. – Luna chamou e colocou uma mão no ombro dele. – Por favor, não desperdice essa chance. Pode ser a única que você vai ter.

- Do que você está falando? – Ele perguntou, mas a resposta ficou perdida, Luna o pegou pela mão e o puxou, correndo pelo corredor.

Eles desceram algumas escadas e os cabelos loiros de Luna se bagunçaram com o vento do impulso. Harry ficou confuso no começo, mas a cada passo que dava sua expressão suavizava, estava ficando claro para ele. Quando chegaram às masmorras, Harry parou. Luna olhou para trás e viu que ele respirava fundo. Talvez ele merecesse um segundo para recuperar o fôlego.

- Eu sei. – Ele disse, apertando a mão dela. – Eu não vou desperdiçar.

Eles caminharam devagar agora, Luna ainda segurando a mão de Harry para deixa-lo sabendo que ela estava ali por ele. Harry respirou fundo de novo quando alcançaram o retrato do dormitório. Ele olhou para Luna por um instante, ela balançou a cabeça como se dizendo para ele ir em frente. O garoto soltou a mão dela e fechou os olhos. Deu três batidas no retrato.

Quando uma fresta da porta se abriu, um barulho de conversas saiu de dentro da sala. Uma garota linda de cabelos pretos encarou Harry por um segundo. Luna viu o rosto dele enrijecer, talvez por apreensão quanto à garota. Mas ela sorriu.

- Ele está no quarto. – Pansy Parkinson disse e abriu a porta para Harry entrar. – Você demorou mais do que eu esperava.

Alguns dos Sonserinos olharam curiosamente para a porta, antes de Harry sair correndo com a maior velocidade que pôde.

- Eles são tão cabeças ocas. – Luna comentou mais para si mesma, mas Pansy acabou escutando.

- São. Mas acho que todas as pessoas que se amam são assim.

xxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

Draco estava acordado. Sabia que conseguiria dormir, mas de alguma forma não queria. Era como uma autopunição.

Ele escutou um burburinho vindo da sala comunal e se levantou para ver o que estava acontecendo. Não deu tempo de abrir a porta. Uma pessoa entrou correndo em direção a ele.

- Draco, você está aqui? – Draco escutou a voz de Harry e seu coração bateu acelerado. _O que você está fazendo aqui?_

Draco não queria vê-lo, não queria deixar as coisas piores do que já estavam. _Mas por que ele viria aqui?_ Ele se escondeu sob o lençol. Foi um ato inútil e infantil, mas ele não fazia ideia do que fazer.

- Draco, por favor. – Harry estava próximo. É claro que ele encontraria Draco. Só havia ele ali, em seu pequeno monte de cobertas. – Só me escuta, por favor.

Ele teve que se render. Ficou ereto e tirou o lençol da cabeça. Lentamente se virou para Harry, mas foi doloroso voltar a olhar naqueles olhos verdes.

- Por que você está fazendo isso mais difícil do que deveria ser? – Draco se encolheu, ele não suportou encarar Harry por muito tempo.

- Não. – Harry falou e sentou-se ao lado dele. – Olhe para mim. – Colocou a mão em seu rosto e o forçou a olhar para ele.

- Você não deveria estar aqui. – Draco disse, mas voltou a olhar naqueles olhos verdes.

- Não. – Harry falava baixo agora. – Você tem que me escutar. Só dessa vez, me escuta.

Draco não teve chance de negar. Ele sentiu que devia aquilo a Harry. Pensou que o que ele fosse falar não poderia piorar a situação, a não ser que estive ali para reatar as relações de ódio entre eles.

- Eu dormi ontem à noite. – Harry foi breve. Ele olhou para Draco com expectativa, mas Draco não reagiu.

- O que isso deveria significar? Bom pra você? – Por uma vez na vida era Draco quem não entendia o que acontecia, o fantasma da maldição ainda atormentando seu raciocínio.

- Eu dormi ontem à noite, Draco. – Harry continuou. – Você não consegue ver? Eu sei que você passou a noite estudando... Eu tentei estudar também, mas a noite chegou e eu estava com sono, então dormi.

- Eu realmente não acho que _isso_ tem alguma coisa a ver... – Mas Harry o interrompeu.

- Por Merlin, Draco! – Harry se levantou e puxou Draco pelos ombros consigo. – Você não entende? Eu _dormi_ ontem, _sem você_. Isso significa que quando foi me ver nessa manhã a maldição já tinha sido quebrada. Significa também que com ou sem maldição, _eu te amo_. Eu mantive a promessa Draco, eu lembrei que você me amou um dia, espero que continue amando.

Harry largou Draco e esperou para saber como ele reagiria. Draco processou as palavras internamente inúmeras vezes e quando finalmente as captou começou a pensar que estava sonhando. A frase que pairava ao seu redor foi 'eu te amo', a voz de Harry ecoando nos ouvidos dele.

- É claro... – Draco se esforçou para falar, ele olhava para o chão, mas encarou as íris verdes quando falou o resto. – É claro que eu continuo te amando.

Draco não teve tempo de pensar, quando piscou os olhos Harry já estava em cima dele, os lábios entreabertos convidando Draco para entrar. O beijo foi doce e confortável como Draco se lembrava. E o cheiro, _oh o cheiro_.

Sem perder tempo, Draco passou a mão pelas costas de Harry e puxou a camisa dele. Harry sorriu no meio dos lábios de Draco como uma aprovação. O beijo ficou mais quente, mais apimentado e rápido. Draco se perguntou por que diabos ainda estava vestido com a camisa e Harry pareceu ler seus pensamentos quando a jogou para longe.

Os torsos deles se tocaram, massageando-se. Draco se deitou na cama, os lábios ainda molhados pelos de Harry e sentiu a rigidez de Harry quando ele subiu em cima dele. Beijaram-se de novo, rápida e profundamente.

Eles ouviram um barulho, um passo ou talvez uma batida. Harry se assustou como se estivesse se dando conta de que estava no dormitório da Sonserina. Draco pulou para fora da cama e agarrou a camisa ao peito, caminhou até a porta do quarto e espiou para fora. Lá estava ela, Pansy Parkinson espiando o que eles faziam. Blaise estava lá também, apesar de parecer desejar não estar ali, tanto era o constrangimento em seu rosto. Blaise nem conseguiu olhar para Draco.

- Isso foram beijos que eu ouvi? – Pansy perguntou e olhou melhor para Draco, vendo a camisa em suas mãos e seu peito nu. – Ohhh, acho que atrapalhei alguma coisa.

Harry veio logo atrás de Draco, já vestido com a blusa novamente.

- Que porra vocês estão fazendo? – Draco gritou e repassou mentalmente toda a conversa que acabara de ter com Harry. – Espera ai, vocês desfizeram a maldição ontem! Eu aposto que essa porcaria de maldição nem ao menos muda as nossas emoções, não é verdade?

- Na verdade foi só a Pansy que desfez. – Protestou Blaise.

- Cala a boca. – Ela respondeu. – Olha, eu desfiz a maldição ontem. Mas não menti sobre o efeito colateral. Pense pelo lado bom, isso só serviu para provar o amor de vocês. – Ela sorriu e Draco teve vontade de quebrar cada um daqueles dentes.

- Porque você faria isso? – Draco estava indignado. – Por que você simplesmente não desfez a maldição e nos deixou em paz?

- Eu não podia arriscar que você acordasse e não amasse mais o Potter. Ou ele acordasse e não amasse mais você. Também não podia deixa-lo amaldiçoado e vivendo numa mentira. Eu tinha que lhe contar. Dessa forma você teria ao menos uma oportunidade de se despedir dele ou... Na melhor das hipóteses, ambos saberiam que o amor de vocês é genuíno e não fruto de alguma maldição.

- Isso... Isso não faz nenhum sentido. – Draco franziu as sobrancelhas. – Mas por alguma razão acho que você está certa. Mesmo assim, você é uma grande filha da mãe.

- Eu sei. – Ela sorriu. – Pode me chamar de cupido se quiser.

- Vamos Harry. – Draco pegou a mão dele. – Acho que deveríamos continuar o que fazíamos em outro lugar.

Harry, que não havia falado nada até agora, segurou a mão de Draco e passou por Pansy e Blaise. Porém, ele levou um minuto para olhar para trás, apontar para a garota e dizer em tom de brincadeira:

- Parkinson, você é demais.

Draco vislumbrou um sorriso em Pansy enquanto corria para longe dela, Harry junto a ele.

Eles correram de mãos dadas, não tinham um destino definido. Começaram a subir as escadas. Não se importaram se era tarde e poderiam ser punidos por estarem fora das camas numa hora dessas.

Atingiram a torre da Grifinória. Harry disse a senha apressadamente e o retrato se abriu. Eles entraram com pressa, nunca soltando as mãos. Havia tanta gente ali que Draco se sentiu bombardeado de olhares.

- Ele de novo? – Draco ouviu um garoto gritar. – Porque ninguém fala sobre isso? Já é a terceira vez que eu vejo esse cara da Sonserina aqui!

Draco não conteve o riso.

- Talvez não aqui. – Ele ouviu Harry dizer antes de darem meia volta e saírem em retorno ao corredor.

Não tinham para onde ir. Não era como se Hogwarts tivesse uma sala especial que atendesse a toda necessidade dos estudantes. Especialmente se fosse _essa_ necessidade.

Harry parou de repente e Draco foi puxado por ele sem querer.

- Eu sei exatamente onde podemos ir. – Harry disse e voltou a correr.

Draco não conseguiu contar quantas escadas eles desceram, mas sabia que foram muitas. Sua mente estava processando as coisas lentamente.

Eles chegaram a uma parede e Draco se perguntou por que Harry estaria parando ali. Mas ele se lembrou de quando estava espionando Harry no quinto ano e ele costumava entrar naquela sala.

- Sério? Aqui? – Draco disse enquanto a parede começava a se transformar em porta. – Acha mesmo apropriado?

- Sim. – E entrou na sala com um sorriso. – Olhe ao redor.

Era muito menor do que Draco pensou que seria. Não tinha os materiais de duelo que ele se lembrava na sala, mas sim uma cama grande. A luz que irradiava de pequenas velas flutuantes era fraca e convidativa.

- É uma sala precisa. – Harry explicou, puxando Draco pela cintura em direção à cama. – Ela atende às nossas necessidades.

- Eu nunca pensei que diria isso. – Draco sussurrou. – Mas eu amo essa escola.

Draco não se lembrava de ter visto Harry tirar a camisa, mas ali estava ele: Deitado na cama de peito nu. O Sonserino imitou o gesto, jogou a própria camisa para longe e se deitou por cima dos lençóis ao lado de Harry. Mas antes disso vislumbrou o tecido da blusa de Harry no chão e soube que depois que isso acabasse ele confiscaria aquele objeto para ele. Eles olharam um para o outro de perto, calmamente agora. Draco sentiu um medo momentâneo, como se ele nunca seria completo até tocar Harry, até fazer Harry parte de si mesmo.

Eles se abraçaram, se enrolaram entre braços e pernas. Draco ansiava pela boca de Harry como se estivesse em um deserto e os lábios dele fossem água. Beijaram-se. Primeiro calmamente, com docilidade. Depois depressa com um desejo que só fazia crescer.

Harry arquejou sob Draco e ele se perguntou como havia parado ali em cima do outro. Mas não importava, tudo o que importava era Harry.

Ao deslizar os dedos pelos mamilos de Draco, Harry o fez gemer e ele pôde sentir o desejo crescendo dentro de si. Sentou-se para passar as pernas ao redor de Harry e ajuda-lo a se livrar da calça e de toda roupa de baixo. Draco permitiu que Harry fizesse o mesmo com ele, enquanto seus dedos brincavam no membro de Harry. Ele estava ereto, ambos estavam. E a ansiedade cresceu no peito de Draco.

- Espere. – Draco disse quando Harry mudou de posição se preparando para o que vinha a seguir. – Eu preciso ter certeza.

- Certeza de que te amo? – Harry perguntou e o beijou demoradamente, enquanto Draco pensou que o amava ainda mais por ter lido seus pensamentos. – Eu te amo, Draco Malfoy. E não por causa de uma maldição. – Harry continuou e agora mordiscava do pescoço a orelha de Draco. – Você é um perfeito idiota, talvez seja por isso que eu te amo tanto.

- Ótimo. – Draco murmurou e se apertou contra Harry. – Porque eu te amo também. E suspeito realmente que nunca vou deixar de amar.

Ele sentiu Harry respirar fundo e dizer que sim, então ele continuou. Ele podia ver o rosto de Harry e a expressão que ele fez quando Draco se empurrou pela primeira vez. Ele levou um segundo a mais para beijá-lo de novo antes de fazer o segundo movimento. Tudo ficou mais rápido e quente quando Draco acelerou o movimento. Harry pulsava ao redor dele e Draco o puxou para perto. Ambos respiravam rapidamente, Harry segurava Draco tão forte que suas unhas deixaram marcas na pele dele. Draco o beijou exatamente no momento em que atingiu seu topo e o beijo fez com que Harry atingisse seu topo também.

Eles ficaram assim, suados, ofegantes e Draco ainda dentro de Harry por um tempo. As unhas de Harry continuavam enterradas nas costas de Draco quando eles caíram para o lado na cama, abraçados. Draco pensou que se mexesse um músculo, aquele momento perfeito se desfaria em fumaça, por isso não ousou se mover.

Foi Harry quem soltou primeiro, mas só fez isso para poderem deitar de forma mais confortável. Harry voltou a se abraçar com Draco e roubou mais um beijo dos lábios quentes e úmidos dele.

- Estou tão feliz que a Parkinson e o Zabini tenham lançado aquela maldição na gente. – Harry falou, ainda ofegante.

- Eu também. – Draco concordou e abraçou Harry mais forte, se é que isso era possível. – Nós vamos ter que fazer um brinde a eles no nosso casamento.

**13 ANOS DEPOIS**

- Então, como vocês dois se conheceram? – Foi a futura chefe de Harry quem perguntou, Helen Sartre. A comandante dos Aurores de Londres.

Draco nunca sabia como responder àquela pergunta. Era realmente complicado explicar como ele e Harry se conheceram.

- Acho que vou deixar o Harry responder essa. – Ele disse e abraçou a cintura do marido, balançando a taça na mão do outro.

Eles estavam em uma confraternização. Uma cerimônia para celebrar a promoção de alguns Aurores. Harry estava incluído na lista. Draco estava feliz por ele, mas ainda assim um pouco preocupado. Ele nunca teve desejo de trabalhar com o que Harry trabalhava, preferiu se especializar em magia de cura. Era muito mais prazeroso curar pessoas do que feri-las, mesmo que fossem bruxos do mal.

A sala estava lotada de pessoas por todos os lados. Os amigos de Harry estavam todos presentes, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Neville... É claro que com o tempo eles passaram a serem amigos de Draco também, Luna principalmente. Assim como Harry também tinha se tornado amigo de Pansy e Blaise, que também estavam ali.

A roupa formal deixava Harry tão elegante. Draco só não conseguia aceitar a forma como ele penteava o cabelo em eventos como esse, tentava colocar tudo para trás, mas nunca dava certo. Além do mais, Harry sem o cabelo assanhado não era Harry.

- Bem... – Harry se embaralhou. – É uma história muito grande e complicada, então vou resumir ao máximo. Nós estudamos juntos, nos conhecemos no primeiro dia em Hogwarts, mas nos odiávamos demais. Só que não era ódio de verdade, claro. Então no último ano nós percebemos isso, passamos a ser amigos e deu no que você vê. Nove anos de casamento e três filhos.

- Lily, Narcisa e Scorpius. – Draco completou. – Adotamos Scorpius há pouco tempo, ele só tem quatro meses.

- É uma bela história. – Helen Sartre comentou. – E uma bela família com certeza.

- Espera ai. – Uma mulher com cabelos negros cumpridos se intrometeu. – Essa é a história que vocês estão contando por ai? Mas estão deixando de fora as melhores partes!

- Pansy, por favor. – Draco protestou, mas internamente era agradecido que a amiga continuava como sempre fora.

- Ah, vamos lá. A história original é super emocionante. E eu tenho um papel muito importante nela.

- Talvez você devesse conta-la, então. – Harry falou e acrescentou ao virar-se para a Senhora Sartre. – Se a Senhora quiser, é claro.

- Oh, mas é claro. Fiquei interessada na tal história. – Ela sorriu e Pansy não perdeu tempo.

- Então, como Harry disse, eles se odiaram no primeiro ano e durante muitos anos a seguir...

- Com licença. – Harry sussurrou e a Sra. Sartre acenou com a cabeça. Ele e Draco deixaram as duas mulheres a sós.

Eles conseguiam escutar Pansy exclamando momentos épicos da história de amor deles e a Sra. Sartre arquejava nos pontos mais emocionantes.

- Talvez nós devêssemos ir para outro lugar. – Draco disse.

- Algum lugar mais particular. – Harry respondeu, colocando a taça de lado. Puxou Draco para perto de si e roubou-lhe um beijo discreto.

Atrás deles Pansy falava entusiasmadamente de como fez Blaise lançar a maldição neles para que Draco parasse de falar tanto em Harry.

- Na verdade eu estava pensando em voltar para casa. Para o nosso filho recém-nascido... – Draco falou.

- Oh. – Harry olhou para ele meio sem jeito, apesar de todos esses anos. – Claro. É só que eu não aguento ver você com essa roupa. Fico pensando constantemente em arrancar essa gravata.

- Então eu tenho uma ideia. – Draco sorriu. – Que tal nós irmos a algum lugar discreto e _depois_ voltamos para casa?

- Foi por isso que casei com você. – Harry o abraçou junto ao peito. – Você sabe exatamente como resolver tudo.

Draco concordou com Harry silenciosamente. Ele sabia mesmo como resolver as coisas. A felicidade do momento se permitiu inclinar sobre Harry e dar-lhe um beijo menos discreto e mais demorado, um beijo com o sabor familiar de casa.

**FIM DO CAPÍTULO 7**

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>Loony:<strong> E isso é tudo pessoal! Espero que tenham gostado... Obrigada por lerem 3


End file.
